Echappatoire
by Emyaneh
Summary: SSHP. Et si dans un monde soumit à la domination Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter et Severus Snape comptaient parmi les seuls survivants ? Échappatoire, ou comment Severus Snape se retrouve contraint à partager une chambre d'hôtel minable avec Harry Potter.
1. Survoler le monde

**Poudlard****; Vendredi 15 Novembre 1996; 18h47**

Harry Potter avait toujours aimer voler sur un balais. Il aimait sentir la caresse du vent sur son visage à cet instant magique, cet instant où il quittait le sol, cette sensation de liberté lorsqu'il s'élevait dans les airs. Il aimait lever les yeux vers le ciel et se dire qu'il était enfin à portée de main. Mais cette fois ci était différente.

Peu à peu, il s'éloignait de Poudlard, sans oser regarder derrière lui.

Voldemort avait lancé l'attaque la nuit dernière. Ses mangemorts avaient mis le château à feu et à sang, tuant, torturant, mutilant tout ce qui se mettait au travers de leur chemin, avec pour unique restriction de ne pas abattre le survivant. Le mage noire voulait s'amuser avec Harry. Il voulait le faire souffrir avant de l'achever. Gouter « l'exquise dernière goute d'agonie » du survivant.

Harry avait subi les pires tortures, les pires sévices. L'imagination des mangemorts était l'unique limite à son supplice. Puis, il l'avaient laissé là, étendu sur le sol glacé de la grande salle, son sang se répandant sur les dalles de glaise, avec pour seule distraction sa douleur et le vide incommensurable dans lequel son esprit s'enfonçait peu à peu. Harry Potter était brisé , Harry Potter n'était plus. Et pourtant, une fois de plus, il avait survécut.

Il était resté couché au sol de nombreuses heures, avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, s'était demandé maintes et maintes fois pourquoi il ne l'avaient pas achevés. Ils avaient pourtant tué Ron de sang froid, ainsi que tous les autres, mais son sort à lui avait été différant, et Merlin, son sort avait été tellement pire.

Puis il s'était levé, indifférant aux protestations de ses muscles courbatus, vestige de ses heures de soumission à l'endoloris, avait revêtu sa cape glacée, avait enfourché son balais, et avait quitté les lieux de son calvaire.

Il n'osait pas se retourner, car il ne savait que trop ce qu'il allait y découvrir. Destruction, souffrance, ruines, tout ce qui constituait sa vie. Harry s'éloignait, avec cette peur démesurée de se qu'il laissait derrière lui, comme de se qu'il allait découvrir.

Il lâcha son balais d'une main, et essuya son visage d'un revers de manche. Il se pencha légèrement en avant et atterrit avec dureté sur une route dallée. Il la longea le sentier d'un pas lent en agrippant son balais de sa main gauche, puis arriva à pré au lard. Il contempla les ruines du village. Les échoppes autrefois joyeuses et colorées arboraient désormais un air funèbre. Les vitrines des magasins étaient brisées, les portes fracassées, et la rue était jonchée de cadavres. Son cœur manqua un battement. Il avait peine à croire que ce village ai pu un jour être enjoué et vivant, il avait peine à croire qu'il était à Pré-au-lard. Il sentit une larme chaude couler le long de sa joue et continua à avancer lentement, contemplant d'un visage blafard les corps sans vie, gisant dans les caniveaux comme de vulgaires prospectus que l'on chasse d'un air agacé de la semelle de sa chaussures. Voldemort avait le pouvoir de corrompre ce qui était beau, et de le réduire à tout ce qui formait sa propre vie, la douleur, la haine, le sang.

Harry entendit un sanglot étouffé. Il se retourna précipitamment, une vague d'espoir le submergeant. Il n'était pas le seul survivant. Il courut dans la rue adjacente.

« Y'a quelqu'un? » Appela-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il n'eu aucune réponse. Il entendit juste les sanglots redoubler d'intensité.

« Lumos » Lança-t-il avait de pénétrer dans une petite ruelle sombre.

Adossée à un mur, gisait au sol, la silhouette d'un jeune fille, couverte d'une longue cape noire, son visage dans ses bras.

Harry s'abaissa pour lui faire face. Ses cheveux bouclés chatoyaient de reflets auburn à la lueur de sa baguette. Il glissa lentement sa main entre ses boucles douces, ne sachant que dire. Parfois, le silence parle tellement plus que les mots.

La jeune fille cessa de trembler et leva les yeux vers lui. Harry manqua de faire tomber sa baguette tant il était surpris.

Pansy Parkinson le fixait de ses yeux larmoyants. Harry la dévisage un instant. Ses deux perles d'ébène brillaient d'une lueur incertaine. L'instant d'une seconde, Harry pu y voir l'étendue de sa douleur, il pu y lire sa détresse, dans ses yeux se reflétait sa propre souffrance. Et sans qu'il ne put expliquer pourquoi, Harry se reconnu en elle.

Il se leva et lui tendis simplement la main. Elle la saisit et se redressa pour lui faire face. Elle manqua de trébucher lorsqu'un vertige le prit. Harry la dévisagea d'un air inquiet.

« Ca va aller? » Demanda-t-il simplement, tout en pensant que ses devaient sembler déplacés, dans le contexte d'une ruelle jonchée de cadavre.

Elle fit 'oui' de la tête avant d'avancer d'un pas boitillant vers Harry. Le survivant l'examina pour la première fois. Son visage était maculé de sang séché, ses cuisses étaient lacérées de griffures et sa jupe était arrachée. Elle détourna la tête lorsqu'Harry lui jeta un regard teinté d'effroi. Il savait. Il savait mais ne dirait rien, car il sentait que ce n'étais pas le moment.

Il était infiniment rassuré de savoir qu'il n'était pas seul, mais cela n'avait en rien calmé la douleur qu'il ressentait au creux de l'estomac, cette brûlure, celle du vide qui le consumait de l'intérieur un peu plus chaque minute.

« Il faut qu'on trouve d'autres survivants! » Lui lança Harry.

« Il n'y en a pas… » Bafouilla-t-elle d'un voix tremblante qui surprit Harry. « J'ai fait le tour du village… »

Une larme coula le long sa joue mate et se perdit entre ses lèvres pulpeuses dont elle mordait l'inférieure avait force.

Harry ne pouvait que comprendre sa douleur, et savait que tous les mots du monde n'y mettrait pas fin. L'un comme l'autres étaient effrayés, avaient froid, avaient perdus des êtres chers et ignoraient ce qu'ils devaient faire. Ils étaient debout sur une plate forme de verre, les pieds au dessus du vide sans savoir où ils allaient, ni pourquoi, et étaient dans l'incapacité totale de faire demi tour.

Harry du faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas se laisser aller contre le mur. Pansy le regardait d'un air absent. L'un comme l'autre étaient au bord du gouffre.

« On va aller dans une boutique… Et utiliser la cheminée- » Commença Harry.

« NON! » Prévins Pansy dans un hurlement à glacer le sang.

Harry sursauta et lui lança un regard surpris.

« J'étais avec Blaise… Il a voulu utiliser la cheminée, et les mangemorts nous ont retrouvés! Ils ont… ils l'ont… »

Sa voix se brisa tandis que ses yeux d'ébène se remplissaient à nouveau de larmes.

Harry comprit sans qu'elle n'eu besoin d'aller plus loin. Les mangemorts devaient surveiller le réseau de la poudre des cheminette, ainsi que les transplanages.

« Viens. » Dit il d'une voix douce en se dirigeant vers l'allée principale. Elle lui emboita le pas en se couvrant de sa longue cape noire.

Harry ouvrit la porte du bar des trois balais. Des chaises brisées semblaient avoir volé de si deux là. Le contour était littéralement fendu de part en part.

Harry s'installa à une table, et Pansy se laissa tomber sur une chaise face à lui.

« Est-ce que tu as une idée de où on pourrait aller? » Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Pansy leva ses yeux noirs vers lui.

« Mon manoir… est à soixante dix kilomètres d'ici… » Bafouilla-t-elle.

Harry pensa que c'était une bonne alternative. Le square Grimmault était bien trop loin. Mais en quoi cela les avancerait t'ils?

« Et pour y faire quoi? » Demanda Harry.

Pansy ne répondit pas. Elle fixait la table de bois poli de ses yeux charbonneux. Harry devina qu'elle était en pleine réflexion. Puis soudain elle leva la tête.

« Ma famille est une famille de sang pure Serpentarde de générations en générations et mes parents ont le bras très long au ministère…- »

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment pour ça?? » La coupa Harry d'un ton excédé.

« Non, mais n'importe quoi, Potter. J'essais de raisonner comme le maître des ténèbres! Quel intérêt aurait t'il eu à faire surveiller mon manoir en sachant tout cela? Du manoir, nous pourrons utiliser le réseau des cheminette! Mes parents ont fait arrêter la surveillance de leur cheminée depuis des années… »

Harry la considéra un instant. C'était tout simplement une excellente idée.

Il se leva précipitamment, la faisant sursauter , et passa derrière le comptoir. Il ouvrit un grand placard de bois brut encastré dans le mur et entreprit d'inspecter son contenu. Il en sortit deux conserves sorcières avant de refermer le battant de la porte. Il posa les deux boites de ravio-magic sur le comptoir, sous le regard interloquée de Pansy qui se demandait s'il n'avait pas finit par craquer. Il entreprit de fouiller le comptoir fendu et en sortit deux parts de gateau au chocolat entreposées dans des emballages magiques.

« Exiguus » Lança-t-il pour les réduire ses provisions à la taille d'un dés à coudre avant de les glisser dans sa poche sous le regard inquisiteur de Pansy qui commençait enfin à comprendre.

La jeune fille se leva et en fit de même. Harry se remit à chercher de son coté, mais préféra ne pas lui faire de remarques, lorsqu'il constata qu'elle ne prenait que des bouteilles d'alcool…

Puis il l'emmena à la boutique de balais. Ils y pénétrèrent par la vitrine brisée.

« Aie! » S'exclama la jeune serpentard.

Harry se retourna précipitamment et s'aperçu qu'elle s'était érafflé l'épaule en traversant la vitrine. Il voulu examiner sa blessure mais elle le repoussa si violement qu'il percuta le mur de plein fouet. Il lui lança un regard indigné mais ne dit pas un mot. Après tout, elle était en état de choc. Elle entreprit de juger de la gravité de la plaie sans adresser un regard au jeune homme. Harry se retourna et se saisit d'un 'Soundwall booster' Le dernier balais sortit en date, et le tendis à Pansy. Elle le remercie d'un signe de tête et ils quittent la boutique.

« Debout! » Lança l'adolescente à l'adresse de son balais d'une voix rude.

Elle entreprit ensuite de l'enfourcher.

« Attends! » Lança soudain Harry. « Je crois qu'on devrait prendre quelques précautions. »

Il s'avança vers la jeune fille en sortant sa baguette.

« Expelliarmus!! » Avait elle lancé, à mains nues.

Harry se retrouva désarmé et la regardait bouché bée, avec cette expression qui le faisait tant ressembler à un poisson.

Les yeux de la jeune fille étaient teintés d'un voile d'inquiétude. Une panique sourde tintait à ses oreilles, prenant peu à peu le contrôle de son esprit.

« Hey! Du calme, je voulais juste te désillusionner! » Se justifia Harry en se baissant pour récupérer sa baguette.

Pansy le fixait intensément, comme si elle analysait tous ses mouvements avec une précision particulière.

« Eloignes toi de moi avec ça!! » Lança-t-elle en sortant sa baguette tandis qu'Harry s'approchait pour faire une seconde tentative.

Il finit donc par obtempérer et rangea sa baguette dans sa poche.

« De la magie sans baguette? » Demanda-t-il, impressionné, en ordonnant d'un signe de la main à son balais de se lever.

« J'ai pas fait exprès… J'ai… » Bafouilla-t-elle sans pour autant terminer ses explications.

Harry devina qu'elle avait tout simplement paniqué. Elle était encore sous le choc post-traumatique.

« Allez, viens, on y va! » Dit il simplement en enfourchant son balais.

**Ministère de la magie****, Jeudi 14 novembre 1996; 12h45**

Snape sortit de l'âtre de la cheminée d'un pas rapide avant de se pétrifier, avec une expression d'effroi. Il sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, et ne sut rétablir son masque d'impassibilité à temps.

« Severus, mon cher ami… Nous vous attendions… » Lança la voix faussement enjouée de Voldemort.

Il se tenait debout sur le rebord de la grande fontaine du hall d'entrée du ministère de la magie. Une dixaine de mangemorts étaient alignés derrière lui. Snape entendit l'un d'entre eux émettre un ricanement mauvais.

« Maître… » Fit t'il en s'inclinant, d'une attitude faussement respectueuse, voulant sauver les apparences.

« Assez, Severus! » Claqua sèchement le mage noir. « Combien de temps encore croyais tu pouvoir me tromper? »

« Maître, je… »

« Endoloris! » Lança Voldemort avec rage.

Snape s'effondra au sol, saisit de convulsion, mais sans pour autant que le moindre son ne s'échappe de ses lèvres. Il supportais en silence, comme il en avait l'habitude. Puis, enfin, le maléfice cessa, et Severus se releva, tremblant, chancelant, frémissant, mais pourtant, tentant de retrouver un semblant de fierté.

« Tu es résistant, Severus… »Remarqua Voldemort avec un sourire mauvais. « Je ne me serait pas attendu à une autre attitude de ta part. »

Snape leva vers lui un regard indifférant. Ainsi il n'étais plus une exception. C'était la toute première fois le maître le soumettait à l'endoloris.

« J'aurais bien le temps de m'amuser avec toi plus tard, Severus. Pour l'instant, j'ai une petite surprise pour toi… »

**Worse night Motel, ****Jeudi 14 novembre 1996; 20h19**

La pénombre s'était emparée de la pièce sans pour autant que Snape n'ai prit la peine d'enclencher le système d'éclairage moldu. La lueur bleutée de la lune pénétrait entre les fentes des volets clos, répandant dans la chambre des multitudes de perles azurées réparties en lignes circulaires.

Dans cette semi obscurité se détachait la silhouette sombre du maîtres des potions, assis au sol, adossé à la porte de la chambre, la tête enfouie entre ses mains.

Il ne s'était jamais mit dans un pétrin pareil. Désormais, sa couverture ne tenait plus, et sa tête était mise à prix. Il ignorait comment il allait s'en sortir.

Maintenant que l'ordre du phénix avait été démantelée, et que Potter s'était évanoui dans la nature il semblait seul en vers et contre tous. Snape courait à sa perte, et aucune issue ne vint éclairer ses doutes. Il se leva lentement, en s'appuyant contre la porte. Puis il se mit à faire les cents pas nerveusement dans la chambre #46 de cet hôtel miteux de Londres.

Pour que le professeur Snape se retrouve contraint à se terrer dans un hôtel moldu à 15£ la nuit, il fallait vraiment qu'une très lourde menace pèse sur lui. Hors, une épée de Damoclès pointait à la verticale au dessus de sa tête, et le moindre de ses mouvements pourraient provoquer sa chute immédiate. Et cette épée là, avait des yeux d'un rouge sang, la peau d'un blanc cadavérique et se nommait Lord Voldemort.

Il essayait de rassembler ses esprits, de trouver une solution. Il décida donc de prendre le problème par le commencement : Les attaques de Voldemort.

Il avait anéantit Poudlard, pris le contrôle du ministère, rasé ste-Mangouste, et fait fermer la plus part des boutiques du chemin de traverse. Tous les commerçants, morts de peur s'étaient terrées chez eux et refusaient de pointer le bout de leurs nez pâles au dehors. Il devait trouver quelque part où aller… Mais se rendre à son manoir serait vraiment la pire des idées. Des mangemorts y étaient sûrement postés pour l'y attendre. En effet, le cercle des mangemorts s'était considérablement développé. Snape n'en connaissait pas le nombre exact, mais ne serais-ce qu'un simple constat approximatif suffirait à faire se dresser les cheveux sur la tête à n'importe quel auror, aussi mort soit il.

Et autre petit problème épineux, Snape était seul. Il ignorait s'il y avait d'autres survivants résistants, et il n'y avait pas des milliers de façon de le savoir. Snape savait maintenant où se rendre.

Le maître des potions cessa de faire les cents pas, s'emmitoufla dans une de ses longues capes noires, et quitta la chambre dans un tourbillon de cape, suivit d'un grand claquement de porte. Il jeta quelque pièces d'argent moldu sur le comptoir en ferraille rouillé du raz de chaussé et sortit sans même adresser un regard au propriétaire affalé de tout son longs dans un fauteuil rapiécé, un vieux t-shirt crasseux sur le dos, un pack de bière sur les genoux qu'il caressait d'une main bienveillante, et la télécommande engluée dans l'autre main, occupés à se mater l'intégrale des Simpson en Dvd qui grogna « N'soirée » une fois qu'il eu fermé la porte

Il se trouvait dans une grande rue à l'allure sinistre où s'alignaient de petites maisonnettes aux murs délabrés et dont les toits abîmés par le temps perdaient leurs tuiles. Snape remarqua même une vitre brisée que ses propriétaires avaient essayé de raccommoder avec du ruban adhésif moldu. Des poubelles odorantes étaient entassées dans les petits jardinets que l'on aurait pu assimiler à la savane de par le soin porté à la tondaison de l'herbe qui arborait une couleur jaune délavée. Un adolescent à l'air revêche assis non loin de là portait à son nez une substance étrange que Snape jugea comme illicite de par ses longues années de pratique de l'art rigoureux des potions. Il prit un air menaçant lorsqu'il sentit le regard de Snape sur lui et partit se terrer derrière une barrière de bois moisie. Les lèvres du maître des potions s'étirèrent en un rictus moqueur aussitôt suivit d'un rire jaune. Il avait vu de tels spectacles de désolations dans sa vie, que ce quartier lui en aurait presque semblé agréable. Et plus spécialement ses derniers jours.

Il longea le trottoir délabré, manquant à plusieurs reprises de s'affaler sur le sol, tant la surface du bitume était irrégulière et maugréant contre le fait qu'il était dans l'impossibilité de transplaner, de peur que les mangemorts ne retrouvent sa trace de par sa signature magique. Puis il se glissa sous un petit arrêt de bus, composé uniquement de barre de fer rouillée soutenant un petit toit, puis ce que toutes les vitres semblaient avoir été brisées. Snape voulut regarder le plan pour avoir une idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait, mais celui-ci avait été tagué à la bombe de juron tellement grossier que Snape lui-même se sentit offensé.

« Recurvit ! » lança t'il après un bref regard derrière lui, se sentant on ne peux plus honteux d'avoir à effectuer ce genre de tache, en public, qui plus est.

Il découvrit donc qu'il se trouvait dans une petite banlieue non loin de Londres nommée StainCity. Puis il s'avança vers le trottoir et agita sa baguette d'un geste du poigné agacé. Une détonation retentit et rapidement, le magico bus s'arrêta devant lui. Il y pénétra à regret, jeta 3gallions dans une coupelle de verre posée non loin du conducteur avant de grogner « Buning street » et de prendre place s'un l'un des seuls double siège libre restant, ignorant les regards séducteurs d'une sorcière d'âge mûr.

« Cette femme là est tellement veille que même ses cils sont ridés. Elle aurait l'age d'être l'aïeul de Dumbledore » Pensa t'il, moqueur.

Heureusement, il fut rapidement arrivé dans cette charmante petite rue bordée de lilas qu'était Buning street. Il jeta un regard de profond dégoût en fronçant le nez aux fleurs violacées et attendit que le bus disparaisse de son champ de vision avant d'embrayer dans la rue adjacente pour finir par déboucher sur un rond point. Il leva la tête et contempla l'écriteau sur lequel brillait en lettres argentées « Grimmault place »

**Barrow Field****, Vendredi 15 novembre 1996 ; 20 :45**

Harry fit signe à Pansy avant de se pencher en avant sur son balai. Ils se posèrent derrière un grand bâtiment aux allures officielles.

« On est à combien de temps, selon toi ? » L'interrogea t'il.

Pansy considéra un instant les lieu en se tournant sur elle-même.

« Je connais ce village, on est à Willow Field. C'est plus très loin, je pense qu'on y sera dans quarante minutes de vol, enfin…si tu ne nous fais pas encore faire des détours pas possibles ! Tu veux quoi ? Qu'on se perde Potter ? Où alors qu'on nous retrouve morts, nos miches gelées colées à nos balais parce que t'as voulus faire une ballade ? » Lança Pansy, le fusillant de son regard accusateur.

Un souvenir revint soudain à Harry. Il revit une fois de plus cet homme dévier un éclair vert qui lui était destiné, avant de s'en prendre un de plein fouet, laissant à Harry l'image de son visage horrifié comme unique adieu. Celui qui était vainement mort en essayant de le sauver. Un de plus…

« Vigilance constante » Répondit simplement Harry, en son honneur.

Pansy le dévisagea un instant d'un air étonné, puis ne trouva rien à redire. Elle s'assit précautionneusement dans l'herbe tout en serrant sa cape tout autour d'elle. Harry s'installa à se cotés, sortit de sa poche les deux boites de conserves magiques.

« J'ai pas faim » Grogna Pansy avec mépris. Elle détestait ce genre de repas déjà tout préparés.

« Ca fait une heure qu'on vole, Parkinson. Et je pense qu'une bonne heure nous attends encore. Ce serait bête que tu tombes de ton balai ! Tiens ! » Insista t'il en lui tendant l'infâme boite de fer blanc.

Pansy se saisit de sa baguette « Flipendo » Lança t'elle, envoyant valser la conserve cinq mètres plus loin. Celle-ci glissa le long d'un trottoir avant de tomber dans une bouche d'égout.

Elle sortit de sa poche une bouteille de Vin de Mandragore qu'elle déboucha d'un coup de baguette avant de porter le goulot à sa bouche et de descendre le quart de la bouteille d'une traite.

Harry lui lança un regard exaspéré. Puis il se saisit d'un pierre coupante non loin de lui et entreprit d'ouvrir sa propre conserve à grand coup sur ce qu'il devinait comme étant le haut de la boite.

Pansy le regarda en écarquillant les yeux avant d'éclater d'un grand rire cristallin. Harry sentit une rougeur lui monter aux joues et vit que la jeune fille se tenait les côtes tant elle riait. Il commençait à se sentir vraiment mal à l'aise, devant ce fou rire ouvertement moqueur. Il était habitué à entendre des sarcasmes suivis de rires mauvais, venant des serpentards, mais certainement pas à ce genre de débordements.

« Mais quoi ? » Grogna Harry, furieux

Lorsqu'elle vit la tête qu'il tirait, son fou rire redoubla d'intensité et elle se laissa tomber face contre terre, tout en contre terre, tout en continuant à émettre des éclats de rires étouffés par l'herbe.

Lorsqu'elle eu enfin retrouvé son calme, son regard se posa sur la boite de conserve endommagée dans la main de Harry et sur la pierre coupante et son fou rire la repris. Elle se laissa aller sur le dos en tapant des pieds dans l'herbe. Puis, après un moment qui lui avait semblé interminable, elle reprit enfin son sérieux.

« Par l'œil de Râ, dites moi que c'est pas lui qui doit sauver le monde sorcier ! » Gémit Pansy a s'attirant un regard assassin de la part de harry.

Elle porta à nouveau le goulot de sa bouteille de vin à ses lèvres pulpeuses.

« L'acool » pensa immédiatement Harry. « Cette cinglée est soule, alors qu'on va voler pendant une heure… »

« Je te le laisse quand tu veux, si ça te poses un problème ! » Cracha Harry avec hargne.

« Du calme Potter, non merci, je fais pas les poubelles, moi ! » Harry du retenir de justesse un léger rire. « Mais dis moi, Potter… Tu es un sang pur ? »

« Mon père était sang pur, et ma mère était sang mêlée. » Expliqua Harry sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Pansy acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée.

« Mais… par qui tu as été élevé ? » Demanda t'elle en essayant ses lèvres encore juteuses du liquide ambré.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Tu permets ? On a pas élevé les cochons ensemble, que je sache ! » Répondit il en la gratifiant d'un regard glacial.

Pansy eu, à sa surprise, un nouveau rire. Un rire de dément. Harry regarda la bouteille de vin avec inquiétude.

« Ahaha ! A tes expressions et à tes manières je dirait… -Son regard se posa sur la boite de fer blanc bossuée- cavalières, je devine que tu as grandit chez des moldus ! » Ajouta t'elle avec un léger sourire.

« Ce te regardes ? » S'indigna Harry, qui se sentait vulnérable lorsque l'on essayait de ses mêler de ses histoires de 'famille' si l'on peut seulement appeler ainsi, en parlant des Dursley.

« Désolé, Potty. Pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux ! Et l'expression que tu cherches est 'On a pas élevé les _Hypogriffes_' ensemble' » Ajouta t'elle tandis qu'Harry la fusillait du regard. « Et ensuite, t'as l'air d'avoir oublié que tu étais un sorcier ! T'as essayer d'ouvrir cette boite à la façon moldue, et qui plus est, à la façon moldue préhistorique !! Non… Non… Sérieux… » Termina t'elle en recommençant à rire.

Harry se refrogna et elle lui prit la boite de conserve des mains. Elle sortit sa baguette et tapota simplement le dessus de la boite trois petits coups. Puis, l'emballage de fer blanc se changea en une assiette remplie de ravi-magic chaud, servit avec fourchette et couteau. C'est seulement lorsque le délicieux fumet de la viande hachée monta se mit à caresser ses narines, que Harry comprit à quel point il avait pu sembler ridicule.

« Merci… »Bafouilla t'il en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Ce fut au tour de Pansy de le regarder d'un air exaspéré avant de porter à nouveau la bouteille à ses lèvres.

**Ministère de la magie ****; Vendredi 15 novembre 1996 ; 22 :10 **

Un claquement sec retentit dans la pièce.

Voldemort tourna ses perles de rubis dans la direction de l'homme qui avait transplanné avant de hausser un sourcil surpris. Les mangemorts présents semblaient étonné de son arrivée.

« Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite, William ? » Demanda le seigneur des ténèbres.

Le visiteur aux cheveux blancs tomba aux pieds de son maître et baisa l'ourlet de sa robe.

« Maître !! Je l'ai trouvé ! Je sais où il est ! Il est chez moi, maître !! » S'exclama t'il en trépignant d'impatience. Voldmort s'était redressé avec intérêt.

« Es tu certain de ce que tu avance, William ? » S'étonna t' il.

« Oui, Maître, certains maître. » A-t-il répondu en posant sur lui un regard de dément.

« Nott, Darius , Williarmson, Vous le suivez. Ramenez le moi immédiatement. » Ordonna t'il d'un voix forte.

Trois mangemorts firent 'oui' de la tête et transplanèrent en même temps que l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

« Bientôt… » Susurra Voldemort d'une voix lente à Nagini tout en le caressant d'un air distrait.

**12 Square grimmauld** **; Vendredi 15 novembre 1996 ; 21:35**

La première chose qu'avait faite le professeur Snape en arrivant au QG de l'ordre du phénix, la veille, avait été de se rendre dans le laboratoire de son cousin Regulus, au quatrième étage, pour refaire son stock de potions. Ses cachots à Poudlard avaient certainement été rasés et pillés, et il ne pouvait pas accéder à son manoir.

Il avait désormais à sa disposition un grand nombre de potions de régénérations sanguine, d'aveuglement, de force, revigorante, calmante, anesthésiantes, du sommeil sans rêve, explosives et cicatrisantes, qu'ils glissaient dans son sac au fur et à mesure qu'il les préparait.

Aussi ne s'attendait t'il pas à être dérangé dans son travail par des voix étouffées à l'étage d'en dessous. Il dégaina sa baguette d'un geste vif avant de sortir du laboratoire, et de longer les murs du couloir, à l'affût du moindre bruit.

« Y'a quelqu'un ?? » Appelait une voix désagréablement familière.

Snape rangea sa baguette avant de dévaler l'escalier d'un pas précipité, provoquant des cliquettements dans sa sacoche noire remplie de potions. Arrivé au raz de chaussé du manoir Black, il ouvrit à la volée la porte du grand salon et se jeta à genoux devant la cheminée en gratifiant le visage qui s'était dessiné entre les flammes d'une expression écoeurée.

« Potter ?? » S' étonna t'il. « Heureux de voir qu'un pauvre d'esprit de votre genre ai trouvé le moyen de survivre à l'attaque des mangemorts sur Poudlard. Vous êtes une fois de plus la preuve vivante de l'existence des miracles ! »

Finit t'il d'une voix claquante, soucieux de ne pas laisser Potter voir à quel point il était soulagé de le savoir en vie.

« On a pas le temps pour ça, professeur ! » Cracha le survivant. « Je ne suis pas seul, Parkinson a survécu aussi. J'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer, mais on ne peux pas venir, il faut que nous trouvions un lieux de rendez vous pour… »

Il s'arrêta soudainement. Ses yeux émeraude s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

Puis, Snape vit avec horreur une main apparaître par la cheminée et attraper le jeune homme par sa crinière d'ébène, le faisant disparaître de la vue du maîtres des potions.

Snape se hâta de sortir sa baguette magique et de se jeter dans les flammes émeraude sans hésiter une seconde.

**Manoir Parkinson** **; Vendredi 15 novembre ; 21 :58**

Harry regardait tout autour de lui d'un air interdit. Il se trouvait dans un grand jardin encerclé d'une muraille d'allure sinistre et était entouré de mauvaises herbes. Une odeur d'eau croupie parvint à ses narines. Derrière lui se dressait un saule pleureur abordant une intense couleur grise. Harry distingua avec difficultés un chemin de pierre parmi les herbes mortes. Au bout de cette route était érigé un château de type médiéval entouré du ravin empli d'un liquide verdâtre vaseux. Il adressa un regard interloqué à Pansy.

Celle-ci contemplait la forteresse d'un air indifférent.

« Tu crois que je n'ai que ça à faire que de faire du jardinage ? » Répondit t'elle simplement.

Mais Harry ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Il était déjà étonnant qu'ils soient parvenus à faire tout le trajet en balai, et ce, malgré l'ébriété de la jeune fille, inutile de lui demander d'autres efforts. Elle s'engagea sur la petite route sinueuse, et Harry lui emboîta le pas. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au bord du ravin. Harry vit avec effroi des bulles remonter à la surface de gluante de l'eau sale.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, là dedans ? » Demanda t'il en reculant d'un pas.

« Si je te répondais, Potter, tu te pisserais dessus. » Répondit t'elle avec un sourire.

Harry remarqua à la rougeur de ses joues qui bien que son état se soit amélioré, elle était encore soul. Mais au moins, elle avait cessé de faire des acrobaties debout sur son balai…

Elle s'avança vers le ravin, et Harry vit avec surprise un pont en bois se matérialiser au dessus de l'eau, permettant l'accès au château. Pansy s'y engagea et il la suivit d'un pas hésitant.

Elle s'arrêta devant une grande porte en bois épaisse et l'ouvrit.

Ils pénétrèrent dans un grand hall d'entrée. Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise. La pièce était éclairée d'une intense lumière orangée. Des deux cotés de celle-ci se tenait deux grands escaliers de marbres blancs, menant à une mezzanine surplombant la pièce. Les murs dorés était décorés de tableau aux couleurs chatoyantes, dont les propriétaires les fixait d'un air ébahit. Harry leva les yeux pour découvrir une splendide voûte de cristal, laissant apercevoir le ciel grisâtre.

« C'est ici que tu habites ?? » S'étonna Harry.

« Tous les serpentards n'habitent pas dans de sinistres manoirs ! » Lança t'elle en un claquement sec, ouvrant les yeux de

Harry sur une vérité.

Il était surpris de s'être cantonné à cette généralité sans chercher à connaître la vérité. Pansy avança tout droit et ouvrit une nouvelle porte boisée. Elle menait sur ce que Harry devinait comme étant la salle de bal. En son centre, se trouvait un pilier épais dans lequel était encastré…

« Une cheminée ! » S'exclama Harry en cherchant des yeux où pouvait se trouver la poudre des cheminettes.

Soudain la porte de la salle de balle s'ouvrit en un claquement qui fit vibrer les murs de par son intensité. Harry sursauta et sortit sa baguette.

Un homme de petite taille se trouvait à l'entrée de la pièce, et les foudroyait de ses yeux châtains. Il rejeta une mèche des ses longs cheveux blancs à l'arrière de sa tête.

« Il semblerait que tu ai survécu… » Lâcha t'il enfin à Pansy.

Les yeux de Harry faisait des vas et viens surpris de Pansy à l'homme sans savoir si il fallais ou pas baisser sa baguette.

« Pardon de vous décevoir, père. » Répondit t'elle froidement.

Harry dévisagea l'homme, interloqué. Il n'y avait aucune ressemblance entre ce monsieur Parkinson, et la jeune Parkinson qui se trouvait à sa droite, et visiblement, il n'ay avait que peu d'amour paternel qui les liait, pour ne pas dire aucun. Ils se défiaient l'un l'autre du regard. Harry consentit à baisser sa baguette d'un geste lent.

« On ne sera pas long. On veut juste utiliser la cheminée principale, tu n'auras pas à supporter longtemps ma présence. »

L'homme remarqua la présence du survivant et l'observait d'une avidité malsaine qu'il tentait de refouler.

« Avec lui ? » Cracha t'il avec d'un geste dédaigneux de la tête dans la direction de Harry dont la main se resserra instinctivement sur sa baguette. Il ne le connaissait que peu, mais il haïssait déjà cet homme.

« Effectivement, père. » Acquiesça Pansy. « Vous avez toujours été d'une perspicacité saisissante -»

« Assez ! » Fit il froidement. « Figurez vous, très chère, que je ne souhaites en rien voir une bande de mangemorts débarquer dans ma demeure, simplement parce que vous avez choisit ma cheminée au lieu d'une autre -»

« Que voulez vous dire, père ? » Demanda Pansy, le coupant à son tour. « Notre cheminée n'est plus soumise au contrôle du ministère depuis des années ! »

« Les choses changent, très chère. Les transports sont surveillés, seules les communications ne le sont pas. » Répondit l'homme.

« Une communication devrait être suffisante. » Répondit simplement Harry, qui n'était même pas sûr qu'il y avait quelqu'un au square Grimmauld.

Harry vit une lueur malsaine briller dans son regard et du réprimer un frisson. Ce parkinson ne lui inspirait vraiment pas confiance.

« Qu'il en soit ainsi. Accio ! » Un petit sachet en pot de Dragon quitta le rebord de la cheminée et vola vers lui.

« Repulso » Lança t'il avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, et Harry attrapa de justesse le petit sac de poudre de cheminette qui se dirigeait maintenant dans sa direction.

« Et dépêchez vous de quitter mon manoir dés que vous aurez terminé. J'ai autre chose à faire que de me montrer hospitalier envers des hôtes indésirables. »

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte ouverte, menant au hall d'entrée.

« Rassurez vous, père, vous n'êtes en rien hospitalier… » Marmonna Pansy.

L'homme s'arrêta brusquement. Harry le vit sortir sa baguette.

« Expelliarmus ! » Lança t'il.

L'homme se baissa pour ramasser sa baguette et lança un regard assassin à Pansy.

« Vous semblez vous être trouvée un nouveau protecteur, miss… Et que vous êtes désormais doublement indésirable l'un comme l'autre. »

Et il quitta la pièce d'un pas rageur. Harry tourna un regard étonné vers Pansy.

« Ton père t'envois dehors avec tout ce qui s'y passe ? Il ne sait pas ce que tu risque si tu… »

« Cet homme n'est pas mon père. » Cracha t'elle avec hargne avant de détourner son regard d'ébène.

Harry comprit que le sujet était clos. Il se dirigea vers la cheminée et y jeta une poignée de poudre. Il valait mieux qu'il se dépêche d'établir la communication avant que Parkinson senior ne change d'avis.

Il se mit à genoux devant les flammes émeraude et y introduit sa tête. Rapidement, il se retrouva dans le salon principal du square Grimmauld.

« Y'a quelqu'un ?? » Appela t'il. « Hey oh ! »

Aucun son ne se fit entendre.

« S'il vous plait ! Hey ! Personne ? » Tenta t'il de nouveau.

Il entendit des bruits de pas précipités dans le hall d'entrée. La porte s'ouvrit violement. Le cœur de Harry fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Il y avait un survivant. Certes, s'était Severus Snape, mais cela faisait tout de même un membre de l'ordre de plus.

Il s'agenouilla devant les flammes.

« Potter ?? » S'étonna t'il. « Heureux de voir qu'un pauvre d'esprit de votre genre ai trouvé le moyen de survivre à l'attaque des mangemorts sur Poudlard. Vous êtes une fois de plus la preuve vivante de l'existence des miracles ! »

Harry était blessé de cette remarque n'y prêta pas la moindre attention, car l'air soulagé qui s'était imprimé sur le visage du professeur démentait le ton glacial de sa voix.

« On a pas le temps pour ça, professeur ! » Répondit t'il d'un voix glacée, pour ne pas le laisser deviner à quel point il était heureux de le savoir en vie. « Je ne suis pas seul, Parkinson a survécu aussi. J'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer, mais on ne peux pas venir, il faut que nous trouvions un lieux de rendez vous pour… »

Il s'arrêta soudainement. Parkinson senior leurs avait dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser la poudre des cheminettes pour partir, de peur d'être repéré par des mangemorts. Mais comment savait t'il que le réseau était surveillé par Voldemort ?

Les yeux émeraude de Harry s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Il savait, car il en était.

Il sentit une main se refermer sur une poignée de ses cheveux et le tirer hors de l'âtre de la cheminée avant de le forcer à se lever. Il se débattit avec force puis, reconnu avec effroi le visage allongé de Jonathan Darius, le dernier mangemort en date.

Il chercha sa baguette dans sa poche avant de tourner les yeux vers Nott qui la secouait de gauche à droite du bout des doigts avec un air moqueur. Senior junior tenait quand à lui Pansy par ses cheveux bouclées, agenouillée au sol avec un expression de douleur.

« Bon travail, Parkinson ! » Fit la voix d'un troisième mangemort face à Harry. « Maintenant, on les ramène au quartier général. Mais dis moi, qu'est ce que ta fille foutait avec lui ? »

« Cela fait cinq ans que ce n'est plus ma fille… » Souffla t'il avec hargne en secouant la tête de Pansy d'un geste violent.

La jeune fille cramponna le sol de ses mains menues. Elle semblait avoir renoncé à se débattre depuis un bon moment.

Pas Harry.

« Arrêtes ça Potter !! Endolo -»

« Expelliarmus ! » Fit soudainement la voix de Snape. Darius se vit propulsé à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Le traître ! » Cracha Nott. « Alors le maître avait raison. Avada keda -»

« Stupefix ! » Lança Harry. La baguette du mangemorts vola hors de sa main, mais cela ne l'arrêta en rien. Il se jeta sur le survivant et lui envoya violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

Snape l'envoya rejoindre Darius d'un mouvement de baguette informulé. Parkinson relâcha Pansy et sortit sa propre baguette.

« Avada kedavra » Cracha t'il.

Harry se jeta sur Snape et le maléfice les évita de justesse. Nott et Darius revenait déjà dans leur direction. Le maître des potions eu une idée soudaine. Il plongea la main dans sa sacoche et en sortit une fiole de potion qu'il jeta au sol. Un nuage brumeux se répandit dans la pièce, pour peu à peu en annihiler tout source de lumière, les laissant dans le noir lui plus total.

« Mes yeux ! Qu'est ce que tu fais espèce de traitre ?? » Fit la voix outrée de Nott.

Harry sentit une main se refermer sur son poignée en entreprit de ses débattre. Ses yeux le brûlaient et des larmes de douleur coulaient sur ses joues pâles. Il sentit que quelqu'un le tirait. Il du se mettre à courir pour suivre le rythme des pas du sorcier.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ? » Demanda la voix indignée de Pansy à sa gauche au bout d'un moment.

Harry manqua de tomber sentant soudain qu'on le faisait descendre un escalier. Pansy émit un grognement et il entendit un bruit non loin de lui. Il la soupçonnait d'être tombée dans l'escalier. La personne qui le tenait revint en arrière, se baissa, se redressa, puis reprit sa course effrénée.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry sentit la morsure de l'air frais sur sa peau, ainsi qu'une affreuse odeur d'eau croupie. Ses bruits de pas raisonnèrent sur le bois. Puis, on le transplana.

« Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?? » S'étonna t'il.

« Potion d'aveuglement, Potter. » Fit la voix glacée de Snape.

« Mais vous êtes fou ! Il ne faut pas transplaner ! » Lança Pansy juste derrière Harry qui sursauta. « Les mangemorts vont nous -»

Des craquements significatifs se firent entendre à tour de rôles tout autour d'eux. Harry devina qu'ils étaient cernés. Soudain, une détonation retentit. Harry se baissa instinctivement, en attirant Pansy contre lui.

« Arrêtez ça Potter ! » Claqua la voix sèche de Snape, tandis qu'une main le saisissait par le col de sa robe se sorcier et le tirait vigoureusement vers l'avant. Il tira la main de Pansy. Le professeur lui fit grimper des marches. Il s'exécuta, surpris, et aida la jeune fille à en faire de même.

« Endoloris ! » Lança la voix de Bellatrix Lestrange. Mais le maléfice sembla se perdre contre un obstacle qui s'était dressé entre elle et Harry.

« Cinquante gallions si vous démarrez tout de suite ! » Fit la voix de Snape derrière lui.

« Ah mais fallais le dire tout de suite ! » Fit la voix enjouée du conducteur du magico-bus.

Soudain, Harry entendit le bruit d'un moteur et se vit propulser vers l'avant. Il s'affala sur le sol et ressentit un coup dans l'abdomen qui lui coupa le souffle. Il devina que Pansy était tombée sur lui. Elle se dépêtra furieusement avant de se relever. Harry en fit de même et s'agrippa à la première chose qu'il trouva.

« Potter veuillez me lâcher immédiatement. » Fit Snape d'une voix tremblante.

Harry ôta la main des fesses de son professeur sans se faire prier, et sentit que ce dernier le tirait furieusement vers l'avant. Il marcha d'un pas lent, suivant la pression qu'exerçait cette main forte. Puis, il sentit qu'on le poussait vers l'arrière. Il trébucha, et tomba sur une surface moelleuse qu'il devina comme étant un lit. Il sentit Pansy tomber à coté de lui, et Snape s'assoire sur un lit à sa gauche.

« Quand la potion ne fera t'elle plus effet, professeur ? » Demanda Harry qui se sentait infiniment vulnérable de ne rien voir.

« Si vous écoutiez en cours Potter, pour changer. Dans environ dix minutes. » Grogna Snape.

« Plus jamais ça… » Fit Pansy d'une voix faible, juste à coté de lui.


	2. Changer de point de vue

**Moistring Street**** ; Vendredi 15 Novembre 1996 ; 22 :32**

Harry descendit du bus d'un pas rapide en se frottant les yeux, avant de contempler la rue dans laquelle ils se trouvaient d'un air interdit. Il tourna les yeux vers le maître des potions.

« Heu… On est _où_, la ? » Demanda t'il.

« Moistring street » Répondit t'il simplement avant de commencer à marcher sans pour autant éclairer Harry.

« Heu… oui, mais on fait quoi, ici ? » Demanda t'il en jetant à une poubelle débordante de déchets un regard écoeuré.

Snape ne répondit pas. Non pas par simple méchanceté, comme l'avait pensé Harry, mais parce qu'il se demandait pourquoi il avait choisit cet endroit. Peut être dans la précipitation…

Puis il leur fit signe de le suivre. Ils se trouvaient devant un immeuble miteux haut d'une dizaine d'étage. Snape ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Non loin d'eux, Harry pu lire « Worse night Motel » malgré les lettres manquantes de l'écriteau lumineux.

Ils pénétrèrent dans un hall d'entrée de taille réduite. Les mûr arboraient une intense couleur orange criarde, et le sol était tapissé d'une moquette rose crasseuse. Harry remarqua un escalier sale dans le fond de la pièce.

Un homme gras se tenait derrière ce que Harry identifia comme étant le comptoir il les regarda pénétrer dans la pièce d'un air étonné, puis il détourna le regard vers Snape.

« Ah ? C'est vous ? Dites donc, c'est une jolie prise que vous avez faite… » Lâcha t'il en lorgnant Pansy d'un air avide.

Harry posa sa main sur celle de Pansy, lui faisant remettre sa baguette dans sa poche de justesse.

« Trois chambres simples. » Ordonna Snape d'un ton froid.

L'homme frissonna et ne chercha pas à plaisanter d'avantage.

« Ca fera soixante quinze livres la nuit. » Annonça t'il en reprenant son sérieux.

Harry vit Snape pâlir légèrement, en devinant que ses ressources en argent moldu n'étaient certainement pas illimitées.

« Une chambre double et une simple ? » Demanda t'il.

Puis, ce fut au tour de Harry de pâlir. Il se refusait à partager sa chambre avec l'un des deux serpentard.

« Ca fera cinquante cinq livres. »

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts remarqua avec horreur Snape fermer les yeux, affligé, avant de lever la tête vers le propriétaire, d'un air résigné.

Non… Il n'oserait pas…

« Et pour une chambre double ? »

…

« Comment vous avez osez ?? » S'insurgea Harry pour la énième fois depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à gravir les marches du sinistre hôtel.

« Potter, l'argent ne pousse pas sur les plans de mandragores. » Avait finit par répondre son professeur d'un ton claquant. « Si vous préférez aller dormir au ministère de la magie, la porte est grande ouverte. »

« Mais enfin ! Il suffisait de jeter un maléfice de confusion à ce maudit moldu ! » Lança Pansy tandis qu'il arrivaient au quatrième étage.

Snape lui lança un regard froid, mais ne répondit rien. Harry avait deviné ce qu'il était sur le point de dire, mais il ne l'avait pas fait, car il s'était rendu compte que l'affirmation orale de son désir de rester honnête sonnerait étrangement entre ses lèvres d'ex mangemort.

Mais un détail n'avait pas échappé à Harry.

« Que ce passe t'il au ministère ? » Demanda t'il, curieux.

Snape cessa son ascension et tourna un regard navré dans la direction de Harry, sans pour autant le regarder.

« Le seigneur des ténèbre y a installé son nouveau quartier général… » Fit il, tandis que Harry fronçait les sourcils.

Il leva un regard lent vers Snape, se demandant comment il savait cela, mais sut en ses yeux d'ébène que le moment n'était pas venu de poser la question, et que cet instant finirait par leur être offert. Dans cette guerre, cet homme avait perdu beaucoup de choses. Au moins autant, si ce n'est plus que Harry. Il battit des paupières, se demandant comment cela se faisait qu'aucune émotion ne traversait jamais ces deux gouffres d'onyx dans lequel il se perdait actuellement. Et combien cela lui en coûtait intérieurement de devoir sans cesse affubler son visage mince de ce masque d'impassibilité. Car les horreurs de cette guerre avait ouvert les yeux de Harry sur une vérité. Si l'on pouvait ne plus ressentir la douleur, chaque être en cette terre restait sensible aux émotions, même s'il pouvait les refouler au second plan. Chaque être ? Oui, Voldemort comprit.

« On montes ou pas ?? » Fit la voix claquante de Pansy Parkinson depuis le haut de l'escalier, le sortant soudain de sa rêverie.

Il détourna la tête.

Le contact se rompit entre les perles émeraude et celle d'onyx.

« On devrait peut être… » Fit Harry en désignant l'escalier d'un hochement de tête d'un air gêné.

« Oui, Potter… Montons » Fit l'homme d'un air méfiant.

Puis ils reprirent leur ascension vers le sixième étage. Ils marchèrent silencieusement le long du couloir crasseux. Une ampoule au plafond clignotait, semblant hésiter à les plonger dans les ténèbres les plus totales.

Ils finirent par arriver enfin devant la porte de la chambre 67.

« Alohomora » Fit Snape sans même penser à la clé rouillée que lui avait remis l'homme de l'accueil.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la petite chambre avant que Pansy ne referme la porte derrière eux, avec la désagréable impression de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Harry appuya sur l'interrupteur de la lumière et le regretta amèrement.

Ils se trouvaient dans une pièce de petite taille, au mur couvert d'un papier peint beige humide. Le sol était tapissé d'une moquette grisâtre brûlée par endroit. Face à la porte d'entrée se trouvaient deux lits doubles sur lesquels était négligemment posés deux couvertures bleues. Sur le mur de gauche se trouvait un bureau, juste à coté d'une porte que Harry devina comme étant celle menant à la salle de bain. Juste à coté de la porte d'entrée se trouvait un canapé qui fut sûrement blanc, autrefois. Sur le mur de droite se tenait une gazinière, pour la cuisine, ainsi qu'un petit réfrigérateur d'appoint. Dans le centre de la pièce, face au canapé se trouvait une télévision couverte d'une épaisse couche de poussière.

Harry du résister à la tentation d'éteindre la lumière et de partir en courant à l'autre bout du pays.

« Quoi ?? Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?? C'est là qu'on va dormir ?? » S'indigna Pansy en sortant de la pièce.

Snape la retint par le bras.

« Non, miss. C'est ici que nous allons vivre. »

…

Harry avait orienté la télévision vers le fond de la pièce et cherchait du réconfort en regardant depuis son lit une émission de télé réalité ou des moldus se battaient pour une seule et même femme qui se révéla plus tard comme étant un homme…

Pansy quand à elle était allongée sur son canapé que Snape avait tenté de métamorphoser en lit d'appoint… En vain. Le maître des potions s'était révélé comme particulièrement mauvais en métamorphose, ce qui n'avait pas manqué de faire rire Harry, s'attirant un regard glacé de la part des deux perles d'ébène. Harry avait donc ouvert le canapé pour y découvrir un lit dépliable. Pansy le remercia tandis que l'ex mangemort se frappait sur la tête avec force. Voila pourquoi la métamorphose n'avait pas fonctionné…

La jeune fille s'était assise sur son lit, à tenter de raccommoder sa jupe à coups de baguette magique.

Snape, quand à lui était occupé à vider le contenu de sa sacoche à potion sur le bureau situé non loin de Harry. Le jeune homme contempla d'un air curieux les fioles colorées.

Il commençait peu à peu à se faire à l'idée qu'il allait devoir vivre dans cette pièce pour une durée indéterminée. Snape et lui semblaient être les seuls survivants de l'ordre, et ils n'allaient tout de même pas envoyer Pansy chez son père mangemort.

« Bien. » Fit Snape lorsqu'il eu finit de ranger les potions dans un ordre particulier sur le bureau. Il se saisit d'une fiole de couleur bleu pâle. « Pansy, montrez moi vos blessures. »

« Quoi ? Mais comment se fait il que tu ai un pénis, Tracy ?? » Fit un homme dans la télévision avant que Snape ne l'éteigne d'un coup de baguette.

L'utilisation de son prénom n'avait pas échappé à Harry. Il vit la jeune fille se lever brusquement lorsqu'il fit un pas dans sa direction.

« C'est hors de question ! » Fit elle en sortant sa baguette.

Snape haussa un sourcil surprit. Depuis quand ce montrait elle si farouche ?

« Bien. » Fit t'il dans un claquement agacé. Il jeta la fiole de potion cicatrisante sur le lit d'appoint de la serpentarde. « Vous n'avez qu'à vous débrouiller, après tout. »

Snape semblait avoir comprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas la brusquer. Elle s'assit sur son lit d'un air méfiant, et prit la potion entre ses mains.

«J'imagine qu'une longue journée nous attends tous demain. Alors il vaudrait mieux que vous dormiez. » Fit Snape en se dirigeant vers son lit.

Harry se leva et pénétra dans la salle de bain, une légère angoisse au ventre.

Mais après tout, elle n'était pas dans un trop mauvais état. La cabine de douche semblait propre, ainsi que le lavabo. Certes des numéros de téléphone avaient été inscrits au rouge à lèvre sur le miroir, mais tout cela aurait pu être pire. Harry referma la porte derrière lui. Il ôta ses vêtements avant de faire face au miroir. Son corps était couverts de bleus, du aux endoloris à répétition. Il portait encore la cicatrice, sur son flan, là où Malfoy l'avait percé.

Il pénétra dans la cabine de douche et entreprit de chasser toutes ses pensées sombres sous l'eau chaude.

**Poudlard ****; Jeudi 14 novembre, 12 :05**

Harry mordit allègrement dans un morceau de poulet.

« Ouais, mais et si elle se plait pas à sainte mangouste… Et si les autres internes sont méchants avec elle ? » S'inquiétait Ron, qui n'avait pas touché à son assiette de saucisses.

Harry lui sourit, sans rien dire. Un de ses sourires qui en signifie tellement, et ce, sans voir besoin d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Non, Harry je ne suis pas amoureux ! » Gémit Ron pour la énième fois. « Juste un peu… protecteur… »

Le survivant lui jeta un regard désabusé. Il y avait plus d'un an qu'il ne le croyait plus.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour Mione. Ce stage à sainte mangouste est sûrement la chance de sa vie. Je suis sure qu'a l'heure qu'il est, elle est en train d'étaler sa science à quiconque veut l'entendre. » Rassura le jeune homme au yeux verts en s'essuyant la bouche.

« Oui, mais et si… »

Une détonation retentit.

Harry et Ron sortirent leurs baguettes d'un même mouvement. Quelques élèves dans la grande salle les imitèrent d'un air inquiet. Harry tourna la tête et vit Malfoy pâlir avant de se lever de table et de quitter la grande salle, suivit de Crabbe, Goyle, et d'un certain nombres d'élèves de serpentard. Pansy Parkinson les regardait partir d'un air étonnée.

Flitwick échangea un regard paniqué avec le professeur Mcgonagall.

Tous les professeurs se levèrent d'un bon en sortant leurs baguettes… Trop tard.

Une seconde détonation retentit et la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit à la volée.

Harry ressentit le froid le prendre par les tripes, tandis qu'il tentait de chasser les mauvais souvenirs qui menaçaient soudainement de le submerger, tout en sachant très bien ce que cela signifiait.

« Détraqueurs!! » Prévint t'il d'une voix forte. « Tenez vous prêts! Spero patronus! »

Le cerf de lumière jaillit de sa baguette et se dirigea vers la masse sombre à l'entrée de la pièce, rapidement rejoint par un chien, un cheval et un chat.

Harry se retourna, surpris. Le chien et le cheval appartenaient à Ron et Lavande, mais à qui était le chat? Ce fut une seconde de distraction de trop.

« Endoloris! » Lança une voix depuis l'entrée de la pièce.

Harry tomba au sol en se tordant de douleur. Il entendit à peine les hurlements effrayés des autres élèves.

Lorsque le maléfice cessa, il se releva avec difficulté avant d'écarquiller les yeux d'effroi. Une cinquantaine de mangemorts avaient pénétré dans la grande salle, et se frayaient un chemin à coups « d'avada kedavra » dans la direction de Harry.

Harry vit avec horreur un éclair vert foncer dans sa direction.

« Accio! » Lança Fol œil sur un miroir qui obstrua le maléfice, et le propulsa dans une autre direction.

« Merci! » Fit Harry avant de pétrifier le mangemorts qui avait jeté le sort.

« Avada Kedavra! »

Le regard de Fol œil s'écarquilla tandis qu'il tombait à la renverse.

« Stupefix! » Lança une voix derrière le jeune homme aux yeux verts qui se sentit perdre connaissance.

…

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il était assis sur une chaise de bois au centre de la grande salle qui avait été magiquement débarrassée de ses tables, et des liens magiques bloquaient ses poignés.

Il leva la tête et vit que Ron, Cho, Hannah ,Padma, Patvartie, Neville et Seamus avaient été soumis au Levicorpus, et le regardaient pendu la tête en bas.

« Harry! » Hurla Cho Chang.

Le survivant entreprit de ses débattre, mais les liens étaient trop serrés.

« J'vais vous sortir de là! » Promit t'il

« Ah… Non, ça j'en doute… » Fit la voix glacée de Bellatrix Lestrange à l'entrée de la pièce.

Elle pénétra dans la grande salle, suivie de cinq mangemorts encapuchonnés.

« Relâchez moi! » Grogna Harry en se débâtant vainement.

Bellatrix éclata d'un grand rire cristallin qui fit exploser un vase non loin de là.

« Ca, Potter, c'était vraiment très drôle. » Fit t'elle.

Elle se pencha sur lui en s'appuyant sur la chaise, bloquant Harry de ses deux bras. Elle lui adressa un sourire horrible avant de se rétracter et de sortir sa baguette.

« Tu veux qu'on joue à un petit jeu, Bébé Potter ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Où sont les professeurs?? » S'époumona Harry, en guise de réponse.

« Ne t'inquiètes, pas, on s'en ai déjà occupé. Il n'en reste pas un seul. »

« Vous mentez!! » Hurla Harry, qui savait à quel point Flitwick et Mcgo pouvaient se montrer menaçant.

« Potter, on était soixante. Soixante mangemorts sur entrainés contre dix maudits professeurs et des cornichons d'élèves ? Bon, certes, nombres d'entre eux ont pu s'enfuir, mais aucun professeur n'a survécu. »

Harry songea avec espoir que Dumbledore n'avait pas été présent de la journée et qu'il finirait par arriver.

« Et pour ce qui est de Dumbledore, il semblerait qu'il ai été… retenu? » Railla-t-elle tandis que le visage de Harry pâlissait. « Nous sommes donc seuls ici, Potter. Toi, moi, Quedver, Malfoy senior, Nott, Mcnair Jugson, et tes très chers amis. »

Harry tenta da se débattre contre les liens, mais rien n'y fit.

« Maintenant bébé Potter, moi et mes amis, on veux jouer à un petit jeu avec toi et Tes amis… Ca te dit? »

Harry ne répondit pas, il se contenta juste de lui adresser un regard assassin.

« Parfais. » Fit elle en souriant. « Je t'explique les règles du jeu, Potter… Ca s'appelle 'Pas bouger'. Et comme tu le devines, pour gagner, tu ne dois pas bouger… Est-ce bien clair? »

« Laissez moi partir espèce de cinglée! » Fit Harry.

Bellatrix éclata d'un nouveau rire glacé.

« Bien… On va pouvoir commencer… »

Elle tendis sa baguette vers lui. Le cœur de Harry se mit à battre la chamade.

« Endoloris! »

Le survivant se mit à se tordre de douleur sur sa chaise sans pour autant que la puissance du maléfice de faiblisse. Puis, Bellatrix leva sa baguette au bout de quelques secondes.

« Ah… Mais il ne fallait pas bouger, bébé Potter… Tu as perdu cette manche… »

Les six mangemorts éclatèrent d'un rire noir.

« On va donc commencer par… Hmmm… Pourquoi pas celle-ci, là, avec son air d'imbécile congénitale, la poufsouffle? »

« Non! Laissez Annah tranquille » Cria Harry en couvrant presque le hurlements catastrophés de la jeune fille.

Malfoy sortit sa baguette. Il la pointa sur Annah, et la fit monter de plus en plus haut, toujours la tête en bas.

Bellatrix le regardait faire d'un air surpris avant de soudain éclater de rire.

« Ah cousin Lucius! Tes idées me feront toujours rire! Tu en invente toujours une nouvelle! » Fit t'elle en sautillant dans toute la pièce.

« Dis au revoir à ton amie, bébé Potter » Fit elle.

« Finite Incatatem » Lança Malfoy.

Hannah émit un hurlement à glacer le sang, tandis qu'elle tombait en chute libre depuis le plafond, la tête en bas. Puis, elle s'écrasa au sol dans un effroyable bruit de craquement d'os.

Harry ne pu détourner les yeux de son cadavre, tant il était sous le choc. Les élèves restants, pendus la tête en bas étaient pris de véritables crises d'épouvante.

Leurs hurlements résonnaient dans la tête de Harry en l'en faire devenir fou. Il ne le supporterait pas…

« Alors, bébé Potter… Prêt pour une seconde manche? »

**Worse night Motel**** ; Samedi 16 Novembre 1996 ; 01 :55**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Des gouttes de sueurs froides perlaient de son front. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, et il ne pu contrôler les larmes qui se mirent à couler sur son visage. Il replia ses genoux sur lui-même et les entoura de ses bras, saisit de tremblements incontrôlables.

Harry savait que cette scène le hanterait longtemps, que l'image du cadavre inanimé lui reviendrait toutes les nuits, et que ce bruit de fracassement d'os lui resterait à tout jamais. Qu'ils resteraient, et lui feraient purger sa peine, écopée pour le crime impardonnable d'avoir survécu.

Puis, peu à peu, les tremblements le quittèrent, il se sentit lentement reprendre le contact avec la réalité.

« Ca va aller, Potter ? » Fit la voix sèche de Snape.

Harry sursauta avant de se tourner brusquement vers le lit à sa droite sur lequel le professeur de potions était assis, à le regarder fixement à la seule lueur de la lune.

Il fit 'oui' de la tête, honteux d'avoir été surpris dans un tel moment de faiblesse par l'ex mangemort.

Il se leva, prétextant un besoin pressant avant de se diriger vers la porte de la salle de bain entrouverte.

« Miss Parkinson est actuellement occupée dans la salle de bain » Fit Snape d'une voix claquante.

Mais de là où son lit était situé, et ce, contrairement à Snape, Harry voyait bien par l'entrebâillement de la porte, que la salle de bain était vide. Il tourna un regard surpris vers le canapé de la jeune fille, et vit qu'elle ne s'y trouvait pas.

Snape comprit soudain. Il se leva d'un bond avant de brandir sa baguette et de se diriger vers la sortie de la chambre. Harry en fit de même et lui emboîta le pas.

Ils dévalèrent l'escalier et arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée lugubre. Snape poussa la porte d'entrée et s'arrêta sur le trottoir. Pansy ne semblait être nulle part.

« Lumos » Fit Harry, éclairant le visage livide de l'homme.

Ils longèrent silencieusement la rue déserte, sur leurs gardes. Après un quart d'heure de marche, ils arrivèrent dans un petit parc. Ils dépassèrent un bac à sable dans lequel Harry se prit les pieds, et une balançoire que le souffle du vent faisait remuer doucement.

« Où elle peut bien être ? » Se demanda Harry à voix haute.

« La ferme Potter ! » Lâcha Snape sèchement.

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts se vexa mais ne dit plus un mot. Le maître des potions s'était immobilisé et semblait tendre l'oreille.

« Vous entendez ? » Fit il.

« … »

« Potter ! »

« Ah mais je croyais que je ne devais pas parler ?? »

« Oh, Potter ! Allez vous cesser de faire l'enfant ? » Grogna Snape en foudroyant l'adolescent du regard. « Ecoutez »

Harry tendit l'oreille à son tour. Il entendit des murmures et du réprimer un frisson.

Snape haussa un sourcil moqueur, mais n'émit aucune commentaire.

« Par là » Fit il.

Ils marchèrent lentement vers une fontaine vide, sur laquelle se dessinait l'ombre d'une jeune fille.

« Non mais elle est sérieuse ?? » Claqua Harry, incrédule.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient, une seconde ombre s'esquissait à ses cotés ; celle d'un petit animal, un chat. Un chaton qu'elle caressait lentement.

« Parkinson ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ?? » Hurla Harry, faisant sursauter l'animal et la jeune fille. Elle tourna ses yeux noirs dans sa direction.

« J'me ballade. On est pas à Poudlard que je sache ? J'ai encore le droit de sortir, non ? » Grogna t'elle, tout en baissant les yeux sous le regard assassin du maîtres des potions.

« Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, miss, mais le monde sorcier est en pleine crise, et les mages se font terrasser uns à uns… Il serait donc LOGIQUE que nous nous inquiétons pour vous lorsque vous disparaissez dans le creux de la nuit, en pleine période de guerre ! » Claqua sèchement Snape.

Pansy se leva pour lui faire face. Harry devina qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour se justifier, mais l'homme aux yeux d'ébène lui coupa la parole.

« Vous êtes une irresponsable, Pansy. Une irresponsable égoïste. Veillez rentrer immédiatement. » Fit il avant de tourner les talons et de repartir en sens inverse.

A la stupéfaction de Harry, elle baissa les yeux, et suivit Snape.

…

« Combien de fois faudra t'il que je m'excuse ? » S'indigna Pansy en claquant la porte de la chambre derrière elle.

« Le nombre de fois qu'il sera nécessaire avant que vous ne le pensiez. »

Harry cessa de regarder l'échange entre les deux serpentards et se remit au lit. Il entendit Snape en faire de même dans le lit voisin au sien, et Pansy se laisser tomber dans son canapé dépliable.

« Miaaou… »

Tous trois se redressèrent en sursaut.

« Lumos Maxima » Fit Snape en illuminant toute la pièce si bien qu'ils auraient pu se croire en plein jour.

Au sol se dessinait l'ombre d'un chaton qui baissait la tête, aveuglé par tant de lumière.

« Pansy !! Pourquoi l'avez-vous ramené ? Mais vous être juste stupide ma parole !! »

« Miaouu »

« Heu… Professeur, vous l'aveuglez avec la lumière » Fit Harry bêtement.

Snape lui jeta un regard assassin, de plus en plus persuadé avec le temps qu'on lui avait confié sans le prévenir la garde des pires patients de la section magico-psychiatrique de Sainte-mango…

« Sortez moi ça de là immédiatement, Pansy ! » Fit il en désignant d'un geste dédaigneux de la tête la petite boule de poils grise qui léchait allégrement ses grosses paluches.

Harry du faire tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas le trouver mignon.

Pansu tourna son regard charbonneux vers le félin et se mit à miauler. Harry écarquilla les yeux. Le chaton tourna la tête vers elle et sauta sur le lit, pour se lover contre elle.

« Vous voyez, il ne veux pas partir » Reprit t'elle en anglais, cette fois.

Snape ferma les yeux d'un air affligé. Puis il se leva et marcha en direction du lit dépliable. Il sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur le chaton.

« Animagus Revelatore »

« Miaouu » Fit le félin, brisant le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce.

« Très bien ! Vous pouvez le garder ! » Concéda Snape avec un regard écoeuré dans la direction de la petite boule de poile grise. « Maintenant laissez moi dormir, à moins que vous ne décidiez cette fois de me réveiller pour quelque chose de plus important… Un poisson rouge, par exemple… »

Et il se recoucha tout en s'enroulant dans ses couvertures d'un air furieux.

Harry leva les yeux vers Pansy. Elle grattait affectueusement la tête de l'animal qui émettait des ronronnements sonores. Ses lèvres remuaient doucement, sans que Harry ne parvienne à entendre ce qu'elle disait.

Puis, il se recoucha à son tour, interloqué. Mais après tout, si le pouvoir de parler aux serpents existait, pourquoi pas celui de parler aux chats ?

« Accio » Fit la voix rauque de Snape, le sortant de ses pensées.

Il avait fait voler une potion jusqu'à lui. Il tourna les yeux vers Harry et la lui tendit sans un mot.

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts la reniflât d'un air étonné, avant de reconnaître l'odeur familière de la potion du sommeil sans rêve.

**Moistring Street**** ; Samedi 16 Novembre 1996 ; 10 :01**

Pansy longeait la grande rue d'un pas rapide, en ne prêtant aucune attention aux regards méprisants des riverains quand à l'étrangeté de sa tenue. Elle était déjà bien assez de mauvaise humeur comme ça. Elle sortit de sa poche sa bouteille entamée de vin de mandragore et lui redonna sa taille normale d'un coup de baguette. Elle en but une bonne gorgée, pour se donner du courage, et la remit dans sa poche.

Elle sentit avec délice la douce sensation de chaleur se répandre dans son ventre et lui réchauffer les entrailles.

Puis elle leva le tête vers le trottoir d'en face : Elle l'avait trouvée, son épicerie.

Elle pénétra dans la petite boutique et adressa un grand sourire au vendeur qui se contenta de la regarder de haut en bas d'un air écoeuré. Visiblement, sa cape de sorcière ne faisait pas l'unanimité parmi les habitants du quartier. Il faudrait donc qu'elle s'achète des vêtements moldus pour cesser d'attirer l'attention sur elle.

Elle prit un petit panier rouge, et se glissa dans le rayon le plus proche sans pour autant que l'homme ne la lâche du regard.

Elle regarda tout autour d'elle d'un air curieux. Elle se trouvait dans le rayon des friandises. Ses yeux d'ébène s'attardèrent sur un paquet de « Twixt ». Bien que moldu, cela lui semblait délicieux. Elle en posa deux boites dans son panier et changea de rayon. Elle se trouvait dans le rayon des fruits et légumes. Elle prit un gros sac de pomme de terre et entreprit de le poser dans son panier.

« Ah non ! Trop lourd ! » Fit t'elle. « Exiggus » Ajouta t'elle avec un mouvement de baguette, après s'être assurée que le vendeur ne pouvait plus la voir.

Elle réduisit le sac à la taille d'un bouchon de bouteille et le reposa dans son panier. Elle en fit de même avec un certains nombre d'autres légumes et quitta le rayon pour se rendre à celui des produits frais.

Elle réduisit un pack de lait et le rajouta à ses provisions. Elle en fit de même pour un certain nombre de boites de conserves, de packs de viande congelée, et de produits laitiers en tous genres. Puis elle arriva au rayon des épices, en contemplant avec ravissement les poudres colorées étalées dans des bocaux de verre. Puis sans hésitation, elle entreprit de remplir un sachet avec cinq kilos de piments rouges. Et consentit finalement à se diriger vers la sortie.

Le vendeur s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge.

« Il est bien évident que vous allez payer, mademoiselle… » Fit t'il d'un ton glacial.

« Ah, oui, j'allais oublier ! » Sourit Pansy en fouillant dans sa poche. « Oubliette ! »

Une fois sortie du magasin, elle s'était empressée de mettre toutes les provisions dans ses poches avant de revenir à l'hôtel d'un pas enjoué.

**Worse night Motel**** ; Jeudi 14 Novembre 1996 ; 09 :47**

Les rayons de soleil caressaient le visage de Harry, lui intimant en un doux murmure qu'il était l'heure se lever. Il s'étira légèrement et le regretta amèrement. Ses muscles endoloris protestèrent violement, ce qui eu pour effet de le ramener plus vite à la réalité. Il chercha à tâtons ses lunettes et sa main se referma sur une petite fiole de verre froide qu'il devina comme étant celle de la potion du sommeil sans rêve. Il trouva finalement ses lunettes, et les plaça sur son nez avant de s'asseoir sur son lit.

« Bonjour » Fit t'il à Snape, occupé à dupliquer ses fioles de potion.

L'homme leva ses yeux d'ébène vers lui.

« Il faut que je vous parle. » Lui répondit il en guise de salutation.

Harry s'en accorda tout de même, bien conscient de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire. Il jeta un regard rapide à Pansy et vit qu'elle dormait, son chaton lové contre elle.

Il se leva donc, résigné, et fit face au maître des potions

« Quand ont commencé vos cauchemars, monsieur Potter. » Demanda t'il simplement.

Harry baissa les yeux et fixa le sol silencieusement.

« Depuis un an… » Répondit il en rougissant.

« Et à qui en avez-vous parlé ? »

« … »

« Je vois… Et quand ces cauchemars _là_, ont-ils commencé ? » Demanda Snape tandis que Harry le regardait d'un air surpris. Comment avait il deviné ?

« Heu… Hier c'était la première fois… »

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Potter, ce que le seigneur des ténèbres souhaite, à l'heure qu'il est, est de vous affaiblir -»

« -Ca je l'avais deviné tout seul… » Coupa Harry d'un air sombre. Snape refoula de justesse son inquiétude.

« Et ce, dans le but d'affaiblir votre esprit, car un esprit faible -»

« -Est plus apte à être possédé. » Coupa de nouveau Harry.

« C'est pour cette raison que -»

« - Vous allez recommencer à me donner des cours d'occlumencie… » Coupa Harry pour la troisième fois d'un air sombre.

Snape bouillait intérieurement. Il détestait plus que tout d'être coupé de cette façon.

« Oui, c'est bien cela, Potter, mais pas seulement. Vous rêves n'étant pas des vision envoyées par le seigneur des ténèbres l'occlumencie n'y remédiera en rien. Vous devez donc vous débarrasser de ces rêves… »

« Et comment ? » Demanda Harry dont les yeux commençaient déjà à s'humidifier. La simple pensée de devoir entendre à nouveau cet affreux bruit de craquement d'os le rendait malade.

Snape fronça légèrement les sourcils en une expression que Harry ne lui connaissait pas encore.

« Il y a deux possibilité, Potter. En utilisant une pensine… Ou en en parlant… »

Il avait murmuré la fin de la phrase comme si le moindre de ses mots lui brûlaient un peu plus les lèvres.

« En vous en parlant… à vous, par exemple ? » Demanda Harry surprit.

Le visage de Snape se renfrogna.

« Pas nécessairement à moi… Miss Pansy est là aussi… »

Harry songea que la jeune fille aux yeux d'ébène en avait déjà suffisamment en tête avec sa propre douleur à elle.

« Mais sachez, Potter que je ne le laisserais jamais prendre le contrôle de votre esprit. » Déclara le maître des potions d'une voix catégorique.

Le pauvre homme… S'il savait ce dans quoi il venait de s'embarquer par cette simple phrase…

« Et pourquoi ça ? » Demanda Harry en s'avançant d'un pas. Snape venait en quelque sorte de se déclarer comme étant son protecteur par ces quelques mots. Il leva les yeux vers lui, fixant son regard d'émeraude dans le gouffre sans fin de celui de l'homme face à lui.

« Il a vraiment les même que Evans » Songea Snape à cet instant. Puis il se surpris à ce demander ce à quoi le jeune homme pensait, sans pour autant de permettre de pénétrer son esprit affaiblit.

Pansy Parkinson émit un gémissement. Harry sursauta, et ils tournèrent tout deux leurs têtes vers la jeune fille qui venait de se réveiller. Son regard s'assombrit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il avait interrompu leur conversation de part sa présence.

« Je dérange ? » Lança t'elle d'un ton glacial tandis que Harry rougissait et que Snape se renfrognait.

« Pas tellement plus que votre animal, Miss Pansy, ce qui en soi, est déjà énorme. » Fit t'il sur le ton de la conversation.

La jeune fille se dépêtra furieusement dans ses couvertures avant de se lever.

« Je faisait justement remarquer à Potter que nous n'avion rien à manger et que-»

« -Bah laissez, je vais m'en charger, moi. Et avec mes méthodes à moi. » Coupa t'elle. Elle s'empressa de remettre ses chaussures à talon, et de s'enrouler de sa cape avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas rapide.

« Je voulais simplement lui dire que nous nous rendrons dans un marché sorcier au cours de la journée, mais puis ce qu'elle semble si sûre d'elle… »

Harry éclata de rire. Son premier vrai rire depuis bien longtemps.

Snape se dirigea vers le petit bureau qu'il avait aménagé et se remit à dupliquer des potions à coups de baguette, assit sur le lit de Harry, qui était le plus proche du bureau.

Une question vint soudain à l'esprit du jeune homme.

« Pourquoi se fatiguer à refaire sans cesse des potion ? Je veux dire… s'il suffit de les dupliquer ? »

Snape hocha la tête d'un air affligé.

« Parce qu'une fois dupliquée, la potion donne deux double ayant une concentration inférieure de 50. Le fait de dupliquer une potion n'est qu'une illusion. Cela ne fait que prendre de la place en plus. « Expliqua t'il en continuant.

« Dans ce cas pourquoi le faites vous ? » S'étonna Harry en s'attirant un regard glacial de la part de l'homme au yeux d'ébène.

« Parce que je pourrais ainsi faire de nouveaux mélanges et ajouter d'autres principes actifs aux potions dupliquées sans avoir à craindre de réactions de rejets trop incontrôlables… »

Harry fit simplement 'oui' de la tête sans être sûr pour autant d'avoir tout comprit.

Lorsque Snape eu terminé, il détourna son attention vers le jeune homme.

« Avez-vous des amis ayant survécu, Potter ? Savez vous où ils pourraient se trouver ? » Demanda t'il.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Heu… Mione était à son stage… pour devenir médico-mage… A sainte mangouste… »

« Mais Potter… Sainte mangouste a été rasée… » S'étonna Snape d'une voix dure.

Le cœur de Harry fit un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, sous le choc d'imaginer que sa seule meilleure amie restante était peut être morte. Il sentit avec étonnement une larme couler le long de sa joue.

L'espace d'un dixième de seconde, Snape s'en voulu.

« Mais nous nous rendrons tout de même sur les lieux de sainte-mangouste… Ne sait on jamais… »

Harry réfréna un tremblement et fit 'oui' de la tête. Il repensait à ce que Snape lui avait dit au sujet de ses rêves, et du fait d'en parler. Cela n'était en rien un devoir pour lui. C'était une nécessité. Il ne pouvait garder toutes ces atrocités en lui. Où il finirait par en mourir, en pourrir de l'intérieur.

« Le jour de l'attaque à Poudlard… » Commença Harry tandis que Snape se tournait vers lui d'un air surpris.

« J'ai ramené pleiiiiiiin de bouffe ! » Fit Pansy, enjouée en ouvrant la porte à la volée, d'un ton qui laissait clairement deviner le fait qu'elle était soule.

**Guardian Avenue**** ; Samedi 16 Novembre 1996 ; 12:49**

« Tu devrais avoir honte de toi, Parkinson ! Cette pauvre vieille a manqué de faire un arrêt cardiaque. » S'indigna Harry.

Snape quand à lui ne savais comment réagir tant la scène lui avait semblée inconcevable.

« Mais y'avais pas de place, dans ce fichu bus moldu ! Faut bien que je trouve quelque part où m'assoire ! » Se défendit la jeune fille soule.

« Mais pas sur ses genoux ! » S'insurgea Harry. « Et c'était obligé ta petite danse ?? »

« Ferme la, Potter. T'en a juste pas assez dans le pantalon pour oser faire la même chose que moi. »

« Et encore heureux ! Tu sais, je ne supporterais pas de devoir encore attendre quinze minute un nouveau bus parce qu'on nous a mit dehors de l'ancien par ta faute. »

« Pff ! T'es comme Draco ! Tu sais pas t'amuser, tu… » Sa voix se brisa soudain. Draco…

Harry l'observa un instant. La peau mate de la jeune fille était soudain devenue livide. Il baissa les yeux au sol avec regret, avant de l'attirer doucement par le bras.

« Allez viens, on rattrape Snape avant qu'il ne s'énerve… »

Après quinze minutes de marche ils atteignirent enfin Sainte- Mangouste… Où se qu'il en restait. Les murs de l'hôpital semblaient avoir brûler et toutes les vitres s'étaient brisées. Un trou béant servait d'entrée. Ils échangèrent des regards inquiet avant de s'engouffrer dans le bâtiment.

Ils se trouvaient dans un couloir étroit, et l'accès au hall d'entrée avait été interdit aux visiteurs.

« S'il vous plait ! » Appela Harry.

Une jeune magico-infirimière tourna la tête vers lui.

« Je voudrais voir miss Granger, s'il vous plait… »

Elle lui lança un regard navré qui fit le cœur de Harry manquer un battement.

« Je suis désolée, mais miss Granger n'est plus autorisée à pénétrer dans l'hopital… »

« Et pourquoi ça ? » S'étonna Snape en devinant avec une grimace quelle allait être sa réponse.

Les joues de la jeune femme rougirent furieusement.

« Par ordre du nouveau ministre de la magie… Les personnes nées… de parents moldus et les cracmols ne sont plus tolérés dans l'enceinte de sainte mangouste.

Harry crispa la mâchoire de rage.

« Et qui est le nouveau ministre de la magie ? » Demanda Pansy, une boule d'angoisse au ventre.

« Le seigneur des ténèbres… » Bafouilla l'infirmière.


	3. Céder à la panique

**Ministère de la magie****, Jeudi 14 novembre 1996; 12h52**

Cela ne présageait rien qui vaille. La dernière fois que Voldemort avait dit à un mangemort qu'il avait une surprise pour lui, il lui avait présenté la tête de son épouse sur une pique en lui disant que c'était la dernière fois qu'il échouait à une mission d'une telle importance…

Le Dark Lord descendit du rebord de la fontaine sur lequel il se tenait debout et se tourna vers ses mangemorts, dont le plus proche eu un mouvement de recul.

« Vas me le chercher, Damius » Ordonna t-il.

« Oui maître. » Fit l'homme encapuchonné avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas vif.

Voldemort restait debout, face à Snape et le scrutait attentivement. Le maître des potions soutint le regard du mage noir, et ce, malgré la brûlure du doloris sur sa peau, et celle des pupilles ensanglantées du Dark Lord.

« Je n'ai jamais rien vu dans tes yeux, Severus… » Fit-il a mi-voix. « Je n'ai jamais rien su lire, même lorsque tu étais jeune… Un occlumens… Cela aurait du me mettre sur la voix… »

Il avança d'un pas lent vers lui, mais Snape fit de son mieux pour ne pas reculer.

Il était sur le point de céder à la panique, mais il lui restait encore un espoir. Un seul, unique espoir…

« C'était astucieux, j'accédait aux souvenirs que tu désirais, entrevoyait les pensées que tu permettait… »

Il plongea ses deux perles de sang dans les onyx de Snape. Le maître des potions sentait l'intrusion, et la repoussa, comme toujours.

« Et malgré le fait que je sais tout, tu continue… » Murmura le seigneur des ténèbres.

Il se mit à tourner autour de Snape d'un pas lent, un peu comme à la façon d'un requin, avant de mordre sa proie.

« Tu es courageux, tu aurais été bon pour Gryffondor… »

Les mangemorts présents éclatèrent d'un rire mauvais. Snape serra les dents, bien décidé à ne pas répondre à cet affront.

« Et tu y aurais été très bien accueillit, étant sang mêlé… »

Les rires des mangemorts s'arrêtèrent immédiatement. Des chuchotements s'élevèrent dans la pièce. Snape ferma les yeux. Une veine battait furieusement dans sa tempe.

« De plus, avec une histoire comme la tienne… Pauvre petit Snape, au fait votre père s'est-il remis ? Oh… Non, pardon excusez moi, il est mort… »

La main de Severus se referma sur sa baguette.

« Hmm… Je serais toi, je ne ferais pas ça… » Désapprouva Voldemort.

Une porte s'ouvrit dans le fond de la salle. Damius pénétra dans la pièce, suivit de…

« Dumbledore !! » S'écria Snape.

Cette fois ci, il était véritablement fini.

Il n'y avait plus aucune lueur malicieuse dans le regard du vieil homme. Sa fatigue et l'ampleur de son incommensurable douleur se lisaient dans ses traits. Il fixait le sol, tête baissée et suivait Damius.

Severus n'osait imaginer ce qu'il avait subit pour ne même plus être en mesure de combattre l'effet de l'impardonnable.

« Alors, comment le trouve tu, ton Dumbledore ? » Demanda Voldemort dont les lèvres s'étaient étirées en un grand sourire.

Snape contemplait l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Son regard était vide de toute émotion.

« Au pied, Dumbledore ! » Aboya Voldemort.

Severus jeta un regard effaré au vieil homme lorsqu'il s'empressa de se jeter aux pieds du Dark Lord.

« Mais comment est ce possible ? » S'insurgea Snape en perdant toute impassibilité.

Albus Dumbledore soumit à l'imperium ? Cet homme était cent fois capable d'en combattre les effets. A moins que…

Les yeux de Severus s'écarquillèrent d'effroi. Voldemort lu la lueur de compréhension dans son regard, et l'accueillit avec un sourire satisfait.

« Non… Vous n'avez pas osé… » Bégaya Snape pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

Le mage noir acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête. Severus crut mourir cent fois en ce dixième de seconde.

« Alors… Comment te sens tu, maintenant que tu as tout perdu ? » Fit Voldemort d'un voix faussement douce.

Snape était sous le choc. Il ne parvenait à dire quoi que ce soit.

« Maintenant je vais te donner le choix. »

L'homme aux yeux noir leva la tête vers son _maître_.

« Tu as trois possibilités. Tu peux, fuir, rien ne t'en empêches, seulement, lorsque je te retrouverais, tu mourras dans les pires souffrances, Severus. Seconde possibilité, tu reste à me servir, et que ta loyauté ne faillisse plus jamais, maintenant que je suis ton unique maître, ou, tu peux encore me supplier d'abréger tes souffrances… »

Snape ne distinguait que peu la silhouette du mage noir, tant ses contours semblaient flous.

Puis son regard se durcit, il se redressa et rit au visage de Voldemort avant de transplaner.

**London Magic Supermarket****, Dimanche 17 novembre 1996; 08 :17**

Snape et les deux adolescents avaient été contraints une fois de plus à prendre les transports en commun, de peur d'être retrouvés si ils transplanaient. Harry tourna sur lui-même d'un air incrédule.

Il se trouvait dans un hall circulaire gigantesque. De ci et de là, luisaient de lumineuses boutiques magiques dont les étendards clamaient joyeusement divers slogan. Des familles de sorciers se mêlaient en une marée colorée.

Non loin d'eux, se dressait un arbre gigantesque aux feuilles bleues.

« On est où, ici ? » S'exclama Harry.

« Potter, J'vais finir par croire que t'es même jamais sortit de ta petite banlieue moldue -»

«- Silence, Parkinson. »Fit Snape mettant momentanément fin à leur querelle quotidienne. « Je dois aller acheter quelques affaires. Soyez à cet endroit précis dans une heure, et tachez d'être ponctuels. »

Puis il les laissa là dans un tourbillon de cape noir.

Harry adressa un regard effaré à Pansy. Celle-ci eu un rire amusé et consentit à l'éclairer.

« Galerie magico-marchande de Londres. » Fit-elle simplement.

Harry se sentit stupide d'avoir pu penser que le chemin de traverse était le seul lieu où tous les sorciers de Londres faisaient leurs courses.

« Mais… P-Pansy, je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi… » Risqua Harry.

La jeune fille se contenta de lui jeter un regard incrédule, mais ne lui sembla pas s'offusquer plus que ça.

« Viens, on va aller retirer un peu d'argent. _Potter_. »

Elle se retourna, faisant voler capes et cheveux bouclés autour d'elle avant de s'engouffrer entre deux boutiques.

Harry s'arracha à sa contemplation de l'arbre aux feuilles bleues et lui emboîta le pas.

Elle entreprit de se diriger vers ce que Harry devina comme étant une banque de Gringotts.

Il lui fallut tout de même un certain temps pour comprendre le fonctionnement de la billetterie automatique sorcière, ce qui lui avait valu un nouvel éclat de rire de la part de Pansy.

« Allez viens, je vais devenir mad si je dois ne serais-ce qu'une journée de plus porter la même robe de sorcière. »

oOo

Harry enfourna les cinquante gallions dans sa poche et lui emboîta le pas sans top savoir où elle le traînait.

« A Gringots, on nous demande une clé… Je veux dire, au chemin de traverse… pourquoi pas ici ? » S'étonna t-il tandis qu'ils dépassaient un grand magasin de meubles sorciers.

« Reconnaissance magique. » Répondit simplement la jeune fille en remettant une boucle d'ébène derrière son oreille. « Pas besoin de clé ni de quoi que ce soit. Il te suffit de remuer ta baguette, pour qu'on te reconnaisse à ta signature magique. »

Malgré les cinq ans qu'il avait passé à Poudlard, Harry avait toujours l'impression qu'il resterait un étranger au monde sorcier.

Puis ils arrivèrent devant une boutique de vêtements. Ils y pénétrèrent, et Pansy partit sans un mot de son coté. Harry acheta quelques robes et s'empressa de quitter la boutique, fuyant le regard empli d'avidité de la vendeuse. A sa grande surprise, Pansy l'attendait déjà à la sortie. Elle lui lança un regard moqueur, et ils reprirent leur route. Après un certain temps, Harry se risqua à briser le silence.

« Le jour où on était à pré-au-lard… »

Pansy n'eu aucune réaction et continuait d'avancer sans lui adresser le moindre regard.

« …Pourquoi n'étais tu pas à Poudlard ? »

« J'étais sortie chercher Draco avec Blaise… Et on a vu la marque. » Grogna t-elle. « Alors on a fuit… Et on a vu qu'ils avaient saccagé pré-au-lard. »

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Je… je suis vraiment désolé pour ton… ton petit ami… » Fit-il après maintes hésitation.

Pansy s'arrêta brusquement et contre toute attente éclata d'un rire cristallin, faisant sursauter une sorcière assise non loin d'eux qui leur lança un regard outré avant de changer de banc.

« Blaise ?? Mon petit ami ? Mais Potter, t'es encore plus demeuré que ce que je pensais ! »

Harry sentit une chaleur se répandre dans ses joues.

« Il vaut mieux que tu te mêle de tes affaires. »

Elle se remit à marcher furieusement. Elle s'arrêta après quelques pas et se retourna.

« Rappelle toi, dans quarante minutes auprès du grand arbre. »

Puis elle le planta. Là. Harry la regarda partit bouche bée. Peu être étais-ce encore trop tôt pour essayer d'en parler.

Il passa le reste du temps à visiter l'immense galerie, et à acheter le peu de choses dont il avait besoin. Puis, il vint s'asseoir sur un banc de bois, auprès de l'arbre aux feuilles bleues.

**Worse night motel****, Dimanche 17 novembre 1996; 09 :20**

Pansy était plongée dans la lecture d'un énorme grimoire sur lequel Harry avait pu lire 'Enchantements interdits', son chaton lové contre ses pieds nus. Snape quand à lui, dépoussiérait minutieusement son chaudron (bien que celui-ci soit neuf). Un silence de mort régnait dans la petite chambre.

Lorsqu'une odeur de brûlé caressa ses narines, Harry se rappela qu'il était temps de retourner la piteuse tranche de jambon qu'il était en train de faire cuire, et dont l'apparence était désormais plus proche de celle d'une semelle de chaussure que d'un petit déjeuner.

Il pencha la poêle au dessus d'une assiette d'œufs pochés pour y faire glisser la tranche de jambon. Il signala à Pansy et Snape que le déjeuner était servit, et ils firent tous deux voler deux assiettes jusqu'à eux. Harry s'installa sur son lit et se replongea dans sa contemplation du plafond écaillé. Il avait l'estomac trop noué pour manger quoi que ce soit.

Snape était assit sur le lit jumeau au sien. La dernière chose qu'Harry vit avant de détourner le regard fut son air dégoûté à la première bouchée de jambon carbonisé.

« Potter, vous devriez manger ! » Conseilla t-il. « Où habite votre amie ? »

« A Canterbury » Rappela Harry sans détacher son regard émeraude du plafond miteux. « A supposé qu'elle soit encore en vie… » Fit-il en aparté, plus pour lui-même que pour Snape.

Le chaton émit un miaulement sonore. Harry se tordit pour regarder dans sa direction sans avoir à se redresser, décalant légèrement sa jambe droite qui lui obstruait la vue.

Pansy remuait avec amusement une tranche de jambon au dessus de la tête du félin qui était monté sur ses deux pattes arrière, dévorant le morceau de viande des ses yeux avides. Il se lécha le nez lorsqu'une goutte d'huile dégoulina sur son museau humide.

Snape leva les yeux au ciel en détournant à nouveau son attention vers Harry.

« Nous nous rendrons chez les parents de miss Granger dans une demie heure. Mais pour le moment, vous devriez manger, Potter. »

Harry lui jeta un regard surpris.

« Je ne tiens pas à devoir vous porter tout le trajet » Ajouta Snape d'une voix glacée, comme s'il tenait à marquer une distance plus qu'existante entre eux.

Mais jours après jours, Harry sentait cette barrière s'amoindrir. Après tout, combien de temps pouvait on rester étranger à la personne qui dormait dans le lit voisin ?

Harry sentit l'air vibrer non loin de lui. Sans s'arracher à sa contemplation du plafond, il devina que Snape venait d'utiliser sa baguette. Ses soupçons furent confirmés lorsqu'il entendit un cliquetis de vaisselle dans le lavabo miteux de la salle de bain.

Pansy quand à elle avait posé son assiette au pied son lit, et son chaton était occupé à la laper joyeusement, sous le regard écoeuré de Snape.

oOo

« Soyez de retour dans vingt minutes. » Rappela simplement la voix de Snape dans un bruissement de cape.

Harry devina de Pansy se tenait sur le pan de la porte.

« Je ne compte pas venir avec lui pour aller chercher sa sang-de-bourbe ! » Cracha t-elle avant qu'un claquement de porte ne retentisse.

Elle semblait toujours en vouloir à Harry pour son indiscrétion, et celui-ci n'en était pas surprit. Snape, quand à lui, ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper le moins du monde.

Lorsqu' Harry tourna la tête vers lui, il détourna subitement son attention vers le bureau occupé par les potions.

oOo

Harry se redressa sur son lit. Il s'était assoupit sans même s'en être aperçut. Des brumes de fumée virevoltaient tout autour de lui, et une douce odeur de magnolia lui intimait l'éveil, lui caressait les sens.

Il tourna un regard vitreux à sa droite, et devina la présence de Snape malgré la fumée. Lorsqu'elle se fut un peu dissipée, il vit que l'homme était occupé à la confection d'une potion, et se demanda, l'espace d'une seconde pourquoi il ne l'avait pas deviné plus tôt. Les brumes de son sommeil étaient t-elles aussi épaisses que celle de cette fumée stérile ?

« Potion calmante » Expliqua Snape, devinant qu'Harry était réveillé. « J'imagine que si votre amie est encore en vie, elle en aurait besoin. » Rajouta t-il sans le moindre tact.

Harry baissa les yeux vers le contenu verdâtre du chaudron.

« Donnez moi la fiole de sang de cafard, dans mon sac » Ordonna Snape, occupé à découper minutieusement des rondelles de gingembre.

Harry se leva de son lit, et fit le tour de celui de Snape. Il se baissa pour ouvrir la sacoche noire, au pied du lit. Il hésita entre plusieurs fioles, et se saisit finalement de la plus petite de toute. Au moment de refermer le sac, son regard se posa sur un bocal de verre contenant une perle étincelante bleutée. _Une 'feuille' de l'arbre magique_, reconnut-il avec surprise.

Snape laissa échapper un grognement rauque qui ramena brusquement Harry à la réalité.

Il se leva précipitamment et s'empressa de lui tendre la fiole de sang de cafard. Snape lui lança un regard brûlant. Un de ceux qui mettaient Harry si mal à l'aise.

« Heu… Pourquoi ajouter du sang de cafard à la potion ? Le sang de cafard n'a pourtant aucune vertu calmante… » Demanda t'il, bien qu'il n'en avait cure, bien décidé à dissiper sa gêne.

« Le sang de cafard est un des ingrédients permettant de re-équilibrer le sang de tortue dont la puissance est quadruplée par la présence des racine de gingembre, qui lui, est un calmant. Il sera donc utile pour nous éviter d'avoir à mettre votre amie dans un cercueil… A moins que -»

« -Très bien… » Fit Harry, sentant venir la remarque cinglante.

« Et pour ce qui est de la perle bleue » Reprit Snape en couvrant la voix de Harry. « Peu de personnes savent vraiment ce que c'est. Mais elle contient un ingrédient très rare nommé Culitard. Je devine qu'elles doivent posséder un maléfice attractif, ou quelque chose dans le même genre. Elle me sera certainement utile dans une des mes potions.»

Harry se sentit rougir. Mais il était tout de même soulagé, dans un sens, que Snape ai répondu à ses interrogations.

« Combien de temps est-ce que j'ai dormi ? » Demanda t-il en se frottant les yeux, toujours incrédule.

Il distingua les contours de la silhouette de Snape dans la brume.

« A peu près vingt minutes, Potter. » Répondit l'aîné, avant de se remettre à la préparation de sa potion.

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ai pu s'endormir alors qu'il savait qu'ils devaient partir à la cherche d' Hermione. Snape semblait avoir remarqué sa gêne.

« Les vapeurs d'œufs de Doxy, Potter. » Dit-il simplement.

Une lueur de compréhension scintilla dans son regard.

« Mais dans ce cas… Pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas endormit, vous aussi ? » Demanda t-il en s'asseyant sur son lit, non loin de Snape.

Harry devina malgré la fumée qu'il était en train de secouer la tête, agacé.

« Vous étiez dans des conditions favorisant l'endormissement, Potter. Position allongée, fatigue récurrente… » Sa voix se durcit soudainement. « Mais cela n'est en rien étonnant venant de vous. Un feignant, Un paresseux dans votre genre. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la raison de cette colère soudaine.

Puis, après quelques minutes, Snape remplit quelques fioles de potion calmante et les rangea dans son sac. Il se saisit de sa cape posée sur son lit, et s'enroula dedans d'un mouvement si magistral que Harry le soupçonnait d'avoir utilisé la magie.

« En route, Potter. »

Harry se leva précipitamment de son lit.

« Mais… Ne devrions nous pas attendre Parkinson ? Canterbury, c'est pas la porte à coté… »

Au moment même où il finit sa phrase, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et Pansy pénétra d'un pas rageur dans la pièce. Harry leva un sourcil surprit et jeta un regard en coin à Snape. Il devrait vraiment se méfier de ce sorcier à l'avenir.

« Demi-tour, Parkinson » Fit-il au moment même où elle posait sa cape sur son lit.

**Résidence des Granger, Canterbury,**** Dimanche 17 novembre 1996; 13 :40**

« Peut être que ce _détail_ t'as échappée, Parkinson, mais on étais supposé être _discrets. » _Fit Harry avec froideur.

« La ferme Potter » Crachat-elle en enjambant les restes de la porte d'entrée qu'elle venait de faire exploser.

Snape pénétra à son tour dans le hall d'entrée. Un grand miroir recouvrait entièrement le mur de droite. Des plantes vertes avaient été entreposées un peu partout dans la pièce allongée. Pansy jeta un regard dédaigneux aux boites aux lettres argentées non loin d'elle. _Moldus_, Harry l'entendit-il marmonner froidement.

Il s'efforça de desserrer son poing, et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, dans le fond de la pièce. Les deux sorciers le suivirent dans la pièce exiguë. Harry appuya sur le bouton '4', comme il l'avait lu sur le panneau d'affichage, à l'entrée de l'immeuble.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux tandis qu'ils s'élevaient aux travers des étages. Snape regardait distraitement la porte et Pansy avait sortit une bouteille de whisky-pur-feu de sa poche et en avait but quelques gorgées. Snape fronça les sourcils en sentant l'odeur d'alcool qui en émanait.

'Ding'

Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur, et marchèrent le long du couloir, à la recherche de la porte des Granger, puis Harry sonna timidement.

Aucune réponse.

« Heu… Peut être qu'on devrait -» Commença Harry.

« - Avada… -» Commença Pansy en levant sa baguette, mais Snape l'interrompit. Elle avait déjà fait explosé suffisamment de portes aujourd'hui.

« Alohomora » Lança t-il.

La porte s'ouvrit en un grincement. Ils pénétrèrent dans un couloir étroit, décoré de divers portraits familiaux. Une porte vitrée menait à la salle à manger. Harry et Pansy gardèrent leur baguettes, au cas où.

Snape se mit dos au mur, et ouvrit lentement la porte vitrée avant de lancer un regard furtif à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il leur fit ensuite signe de les suivre.

Ils visitèrent l'appartement complètement et Harry dut se faire une raison. Il n'y avait personne. Il sentit son coeur manquer un battement. Mais alors, si elle n'était ni sur son lieu de travail, ni chez elle, où pouvait-elle bien être ? Plus le temps passait, plus ses chances de retrouver Hermione s'amoindrissaient. Il s'adossa contre le mur derrière lui, considérant que ces jambes n'étaient plus assez fortes pour le soutenir seul.

Il allait se retrouver seul. Encore. Il avait trouvé Ron, Hermione, Sirius, et les avait perdus. Mais dans un sens, il était rassuré, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus rien à perde, il savait que la douleur ne pourrait pas augmenter.

Comment le pourrait-elle ? Ne semblait-elle pas avoir atteint son paroxysme?

« Venez Potter. » Dit Snape d'un ton moins rude que d'ordinaire.

Même Pansy jugea le moment inadéquate pour lui reprocher des les avoir fait venir jusque ici pour rien.

**Poudlard,**** Samedi 14 novembre 1996; 13 :13**

« Alors, bébé Potter… Prêt pour une seconde manche? » Fit la voix glacée de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry ne put se résoudre à ouvrir les yeux. Il était certain que l'image du cadavre de Hannah le hanterait à tout jamais. Il eu un haut le cœur et sa tête se mit à tourner.

« Harry s'il te plait, s'il te plait !! Ne bouge pas !» Hurlait la voix hystérique de Cho.

« Ta gueule Chang ! » Grogna Ron. « Harry, fait de ton mieux ! Ce ne sera pas de ta faute… » Ajouta t'il, réconfortant son ami.

Malfoy fit taire le rouquin d'un revers de la main.

« Hmm… Et pourquoi pas celle là ? » Demanda Jugson avec un air mauvais en pointant Padma du doigt.

Macnair se lécha les lèvres d'un air malsain.

« Non ! Je vous en supplie ! » Hurla Parvati, toujours la tête en bas et tenant la main de sa sœur. « S'il vous plait, prenez moi à sa place, je vous en prie ! »

Macnair et Jugson se regardèrent avec un sourire affreux.

« Une double? Ca vous vas ?» Demande ce dernier.

« Vas pour une double » Répondit Quedver en frétillant.

Malfoy remua sa baguette en commençant à faire monter les deux jumelles.

« NON ! » Hurla Bellatrix.

Les mangemorts tournèrent vers elle un regard étonné.

Une lueur d'espoir naquit dans l'esprit d'Harry.

« Le jeu d'abord, Voyons ! » Fit-elle en ricanant.

Tous les mangemorts présents éclatèrent d'un rire mauvais.

« Pas bouger » Rappela t-elle en tournant autour de la chaise de Harry. Puis elle s'arrêta devant lui, et tendit sa baguette sur son ventre. « Endoloris »

C'était comme si Harry avait avalé des scorpions et qu'ils le grignotaient de l'intérieur, dans une vaine tentative de sortir. Harry n'avait jamais été poignardé, mais il pouvait maintenant, sans difficulté imaginer à quel point cela faisait mal. C'était comme si chacun de ses muscles abdominaux se déchiraient un à uns. Il lutta de toutes ses forces contre cette envie de se plier en deux.

Puis il hurla. Il hurla à s'en arracher les cordes vocales sans même s'en rendre compte.

Il rabattit ses bras sur son ventre endoloris, et le maléfice cessa.

Il leva les yeux vers Bellatrix, et il su sans difficultés qu'il avait perdu cette manche.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire affreux.

« C'est toi qui voit, Lucius. » Fit-elle d'un ton enjoué en sautillant dans toute la pièce.

Malfoy leva sa baguette et les jumelles amorcèrent leur funèbre ascension.

Mais cette fois ci, il s'arrêta à mi chemin.

« Plait-il ? » Demanda Jugson en le regardant, l'air étonné.

Malfoy eu un sourire qui glaça le sang de Harry. Cette fois si, il fit un mouvement vers l'avant, de sa baguette, et les deux jeunes filles lévitèrent vers le fond de la pièce. En direction de l'âtre de la cheminée.

Bellatrix éclata de rire, et fit pivoter la chaise de Harry pour qu'il ne manque pas une miette du spectacle.

Harry ferma les yeux, lorsqu'il entendit les premiers hurlements de douleurs des jeunes filles.

Jugson avait fait léviter des chaises dans leur direction.

« Je sens que tout cela s'annonce… Distrayant… Pas vrai Macnair ?» Fit-il en s'asseyant confortablement sur l'une d'elle.

Mcnair ne répondit pas.

Le reflet des flammes miroitait dans ses yeux tel une lueur démente. Il ne pouvait arracher son regard de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et qu'il semblait apprécier avec délectation.

**Worse night Motel,**** Lundi 18 novembre 1996; 03:42.**

"Non!! Arrêtez ! Laissez les! Laissez les!" S'entendit hurler Harry.

Puis, surpris, il ouvrit les yeux, et vit qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre d'hôtel, et que Snape le tenait par les épaules en le secouant fermement.

« Potter reprenez-vous, nom de Merlin ! »

Harry se débattit violement sous ses couvertures et sortit du lit précipitamment. Il avait la tête qui tournait. Il entendait des voix, mais ne savait pas d'où elles provenaient. Il voyait des visages autour de lui, mais ne savait pas à qui ils appartenaient. Son cœur battait à lui en rompre les côtes. Il courut vers la porte la plus proche et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain. Il claqua la porte derrière lui.

« Potter ! » Hurla Snape derrière la porte. « Cessez immédiatement vos gamineries. Potter ! Oh, Pour l'amour de Dieu ALOHOMORA ! »

La porte s'ouvrit en percutant violemment le mur carrelé. Harry paniqua. Il voulut, courir, mais il ne savait pas où aller. Il fit volte face et le lavabo heurta son ventre avec force. Il en eu le souffle coupé.

Cette douleur abdominale lui rappelait affreusement quelque chose. Harry se sentit défaillir. Ses jambes lâchèrent sous lui, et il se retrouva assis au sol, adossé contre le placard sous le lavabo. Il replia ses jambes contre lui et les serra entre ses bras. Il se mit à se bercer lentement, en prononçant des paroles incohérentes.

« Potter… » Snape lui-même ne savait pas quoi dire.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer devant le désarrois du jeune homme, et pendant une seconde, il se surprit à penser que personne de devrait avoir à subir cela, même ce prétentieux de Potter pourri gâté.

Le survivant venait de se briser devant lui.

Snape s'accroupit à ses cotés, sans jeter un regard à Pansy qui se tenait debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, alarmée par tout ce bruit.

« Potter… » Répéta t-il.

Il détestait ressentir cela. Severus Snape était impuissant.

Le jeune homme continuait à répéter en boucles des paroles incohérentes que Snape ne pouvait comprendre. Le serpentard tendis lentement la main vers lui.

Harry se mit recroquevilla d'avantage lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec ses épaules dénudées.

« Pas Bouger, Pas bouger… » Semblait-il répéter plus fort, cette fois ci.

_S'il vous plait, non… Non… _

« Potter, s-il vous plait… » Fit-il en essayant de masquer au maximum la peur dans sa voix.

Snape avait caressé la mort de bout du doigts mainte et maintes fois, avait combattus des endoloris, avait assisté à des scènes plus sanglantes les unes que les autres, avait été présent le jour de la mort de son père, avait mentit effrontément au DarkLord en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Mais Snape n'avait jamais, au grand jamais été confronté à l'enfant qu'il avait été.

Hors, il revoyait cet être fragile à l'âme mutilée aux travers des traits de Harry.

Lorsqu'il le voyait, ainsi renfermé sur lui même, c'était lui qu'il revoyait dans les heures les plus sombres de son enfance.

S'il existait un Dieu, Snape l'aurait prié maintes et maintes fois pour ne jamais être confronté à ça.

Il devenait de plus en plus difficile de prendre un air détaché.

Harry Potter était-il parvenu à briser le masque d'impassibilité de Severus Snape ?

_Etre confronté à son pire cauchemar, ou fuir ? Le choix était pénible. _

Soudain son regard se durcit. Sa mâchoire se crispa. Ses yeux sombres fusillèrent le jeune homme.

Il posa sa main droite sur le rebord du lavabo en faisant sursauter Harry, et se hissa sur ses jambes. Il fit volte-face, quitta la salle de bain, et claqua la porte derrière lui, laissant Harry seul dans la pièce.

Pansy lui jeta un regard incrédule. Snape s'assit sur son lit et pivota sur lui-même pour se recoucher.

« P-Professeur… Vous n'allez pas _oser_ ? » Souffla t-elle, indignée.

« Bonne nuit Parkinson. » Répondit-il d'une voix glacée.

_Professeur_…Voulut-elle répéter, mais elle comprit que c'était peine perdue. Elle fronça les sourcils et marcha d'un pas lent vers la porte de la salle de bain.

« Si vous faite cela, je considèrerait que vous avez désobéit à un ordre direct. » Prévint-il simplement.

Pansy s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée, attendit un instant, puis l'enclencha.

La porte claqua derrière elle.

_Fuir._

**Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, Londres.,**** Jeudi 14 novembre 1996; 12 :05**

« Miss Granger, Vous êtes vous occupé de M. Willow, en chambre 971 ? **(*)**» Demanda Mrs Williarmson.

Hermione leva les yeux vers la medicomage debout devant elle en manquant de faire tomber les fioles des potions qu'elle avait entassé dans ses bras surchargés.

« Heu… Non, pas encore, je vais… -»

« - Ne vous justifiez pas, Granger. Agissez. » Claqua t-elle sèchement, avant de tourner les talons, et de la laisse seule.

Hermione reposa avec difficulté les potions sur le chariot et s'empressa de monter à l'étage des maladies mentales en tout genre.

Cela faisait déjà six mois que était interné. Il était réputé pour être un patient particulièrement dangereux. Toute les deux heures, une interne était chargée de lui faire prendre une fiole de potion calmante, soit trois fois la dose recommandée.

Le mauvais sort avait voulut que cette tache revienne à Hermione.

« M. Willow? » Appela t-elle doucement en ouvrant la porte.

La chambre de ce patient avait la particularité d'être toujours plongée dans une quasi-obscurité. Quelques rayons de lumières s'introduisaient dans la pièce au travers des volets baissés.

Mais quelque chose clochait. Il manquait un élément important.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, et s'aperçut, malgré la pénombre ambiante que le patient n'était plus dans son lit.

« Merlin » Murmura t-elle catastrophée.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle prévienne quelqu'un. Mais lorsqu'elle voulut faire volte face, une main s'abattit sur sa bouche, la réduisant au silence, et se sentit tirée en arrière, jusqu'à se retrouver le dos collé contre le buste de son assaillant.

Elle voulu se débattre, mais elle sentit le bout d'une baguette magique pointée sur sa gorge. Paniquée, elle descendit sa main droite jusqu'à sa poche, où se trouvait sa propre baguette.

« A votre place, je ne ferais pas ça… » Souffla la voix de l'inconnu à son oreille.

Elle pu sentir son souffle chaud contre son cou. Sa poitrine s'élevait et retombait rapidement, et son cœur battait à tout rompre.

« Vous allez leur dire que vous m'emmener à ma visite hebdomadaire chez le mage Bersimon. Vous leur direz ensuite que c'est le docteur Wiliarmson qui vous a chargée de cette tache. Et surtout -La pression du bout de la baguette se raffermit sur sa gorge.- vous obéirez à tout se que je vous dit, est ce bien clair ? Faites 'oui' de la tête. »

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement.

« Vous savez déjà se qui vous arrivera si vous tentez quoi que se soit. Maintenant, allons y.»

Il relâcha lentement Hermione. La jeune fille amorça un mouvement pour se saisir de sa baguette.

« Avada -» Commença l'homme.

Hermione cessa immédiatement. Il l'attrapa par la taille et vint se placer devant-elle sans la lâcher.

Son visage était émacié, vieillit par l'age, comme par la démence. Ses yeux verts olive étaient profondément cernés. La jeune fille tressaillit lorsqu'elle croisa son regard. C'est comme si ses deux perles inquisitrices la brûlaient de l'intérieur.

« Tss, tss tsss… Vous prenez des risques Miss… Mais assez jouer. » Fit-il en rapprochant son visage très près du sien.

Il laissa sa main glisser le long du corps de la jeune fille et se glissa dans sa poche droite. Il en ressortit sa baguette et la rangea dans sa propre poche.

« Maintenant, c'est à vous de jouer. » Fit-il en la relâchant avec méfiance, cette fois ci. « Je sais que vous ne ferrez pas de bêtises… » Ajouta t'il tout en retirant la baguette de son cou.

Hermione ouvrit la porte de la chambre et en sortit, suivie de près par l'homme. Elle descendit l'escalier et le mena dans le couloir principal de l'aile psychiatrique.

Des internes, des médecins et des médicomages étaient en vas et viens constant dans cette pièce.

Hermione se demanda amèrement comment on pouvait être aussi entouré, et être si seul, en réalité.

« Oh ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais toi ! » L'interpella une jeune médicomage qu'elle venait de dépasser.

Hermione se tourna vers la jeune femme noire. « Docteur Pleassed. » Fit-elle. « Je… Je… j'emmenait ce patient à sa visite hebdomadaire avec le mage Bersimon. »

Le docteur Pleassed la fixa de son regard inquisiteur.

« On vous a confié cette tache à vous, stagiaire ? »

« Uh…. c'est le docteur Williarmson qui… -»

Elle l'interrompit. Son visage s'illumina d'un grand sourire.

« Ah, elle ? Pfff… Je vous comprends. Elle aime bien faire souffrir les petites nouvelles. Pas facile facile, hein ? » Demanda t-elle d'un air compréhensive. « Mais vous allez voir, on s'y habitue. Moi, à mon arrivée, j'ai m'occuper des enfants en bas ages du services des urgences magiques victimes de maléfices de régurgitation… »

Hermione feignit de sourire.

« Mais dites moi, ce n'est pas le jour de la visite de ce patient ? Fit-elle en posant les yeux sur Wilow. »

Les battements de son cœur accélérèrent.

« Peut être faudrait-il vérifier si elle ne s'est pas trompée. » Tenta Hermione en entendant l'homme pousser un imperceptible grognement.

« Uh… Non, la date a sûrement été simplement été changée. Allez y. Moi, j'ai encore du travail. »

Les yeux de Hermione s'écarquillèrent d'effroi tandis que son unique espoir lui filait entre les doigts.

« Avancez, on règlera ça plus tard… » Murmura Willow derrière elle.

Hermione frissonna et le conduit jusqu'à l'ascenseur le plus proche. Dés que la porte fut refermée derrière eux, il se tourna vers elle.

« Bloquez le. » Ordonna t-il en tendant à Hermione sa baguette.

La jeune fille sentit encore la sensation désagréable du bout de sa baguette s'enfonçant dans son cou.

« Attention… » Ajouta t-il d'un voix menaçante.

Hermione pointa sa baguette sur le tableau de bord de l'ascenseur magique.

« Finite Incantatem »

La descente cessa, et les lumières s'éteignirent.

« Bien… » Fit-il après un moment. « Bien essayé… »

Hermione su tout de suite de quoi il parlait. Elle serra les dents, et se contracta, se préparant à recevoir un endoloris. Elle sentit la main de l'homme sur la sienne. Ses doigts glacés se refermèrent sur sa baguette, et il la lui arracha. Il vint à nouveau se coller derrière elle.

« Maintenant, vous allez dire que vous m'emmenez faire ma balade dans le parc de l'hôpital. Et inutile de tenter une nouvelle ruse, les internes de cet étage ne me connaissent pas. »

Hermione frissonna en sentant son souffle humide dans son cou.

« Faites 'oui' de la tête »

Hermione s'exécuta, et remit l'ascenseur en marche.

Ils étaient maintenant dans le hall principal. Cette fois ci, personne ne vint lui poser de questions. Ils quittèrent l'hôpital.

« Traversez !» Fit-il. « Vite ! »

Hermione s'exécuta, en évitant les voitures de justesse. L'homme jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« Vite ! Courrez ! Tournez la ! » Lui ordonna t-il.

La jeune fille obéit, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans une ruelle. Willow la tira derrière une beine à ordure et la força à se baisser.

« Mais qu'est ce que… -»

« Fermez la ! » Cracha t-il.

Il jetait des regards inquiets en direction de la rue. Soudain, des hurlements retentirent. Hermione regarda à son tour la rue passante.

« Des mangemorts ! » Fit-elle, catastrophée.

« Shhh… » Fit l'homme en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche une fois de plus.

Ils devaient être une centaine. Des maléfices verts volaient dans tout les sens. Jusqu'à se qu'ils pénètrent tous dans l'hôpital.

Wilson sentit les larmes de la jeune fille rouler sur ses doigts.

Le massacre dura environ une heure. Les bruits s'étaient calmés, et Hermione devina que les mangemorts avaient simplement transplanné, en laissant l'hôpital à feu et à sang. L'homme s'était à nouveau collé contre elle et sa main étouffait ses hurlements effrayés.

« Du calme Hermione… » Fit-il. Il caressa son dos de sa main libre pour l'apaiser. « Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous faire de mal. Je n'en ai jamais eu l'intention. »

Il ôta lentement sa main de sa bouche.

« Seulement, comme vous le voyez, il fallait vraiment que nous sortions. »

Les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur les joues de Hermione.

« Il se passe des choses très graves, Miss Granger. » Elle se retourna pour lui faire face. « Tout ça, n'était qu'une diversion. »

« Qu'entendez vous pas une diversion ? » Demanda t-elle d'une voix rauque lorsqu'elle eu retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

« Cette attaque n'en était qu'une parmi tant d'autres. Le seigneur noir a prit le contrôle du ministère. »

« Mais comment est-ce possible ? » S'étonna la jeune fille.

« Il a mené plusieurs attaques quasi-simultanément, ainsi, le ministère ne savais plus où donner de la tête. Sainte-Mangouste, le siège principal de 'La Gazette du sorcier' et… »

Il marqua un temps de pause.

« Et quoi ? » Demanda Hermione en écarquillant les yeux, certaine de ne pas vouloir entendre la réponse.

* * *

**(*)** J'ai vu que des lecteurs sortaient tout droit du 971, alors je leur fait un p'tit Big-up x'D

Alors qu'est ce que vous pensez de ce nouveau chapitre ? =)

Critiques, conseils ?

Je suis toute ouïe, et pardon encore pour ma longue absence… ^^ °Pas taper l'auteuuur !!°


	4. Voir le bout du tunnel

**Worse night Motel****, Lundi 18 novembre 1996; 04:10.**

Pansy claqua la porte de la salle de bain derrière elle. Son regard se posa sur l'adolescent recroquevillé contre le sol glacé.

Ses lèvres tremblaient et il semblait au bord de l'évanouissement.

« Ca-Ca va aller ? » Bafouillât-elle d'un ton qui se voulait froid et distant.

Harry garda les yeux rivés au sol. Ses balancements reprirent et il resserra ses bras autours de ses genoux.

Pansy traversa la pièce exiguë et s'assit sur le rebord de la cabine de douche, à la droite de Harry qui tourna un regard étonné dans sa direction.

« Nous avons tout notre temps, Potter. » Fit-elle en guise d'explication. 'Permets tu que je me mette à l'aise' Aurait-elle voulut ajouter, mais il lui semblait bien trop fragile pour qu'elle ne se permette de lui lancer des piques.

Il posa son regard d'émeraude sur elle. Surpris.

Surpris, mais honteux, honteux d'avoir été vu dans un état pareil par les deux serpentards.

« Ce n'est rien… » Rassura t-elle en devinant ses pensée, lorsqu'il rougit en baissant la tête.

Il resserra les genoux contre son torse, toujours silencieux.

« Il faut juste attendre que ça passe. » Dit t-elle après un moment.

C'était quelque chose qu'elle connaissait très bien, ces instants glacés, au cœur de la nuit, où l'on se réveille en sursaut, la peur au ventre, un boule dans la gorge. Ces instants où les ténèbres nous rongent de l'intérieur et nous laissent las, seuls et impuissants. Elle savait aussi très bien qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire, se calmer, attendre.

Le fait d'avoir été réveillé si violemment par une autre personne avait certainement plongé Potter dans une sorte de torpeur.

'C'était juste un rêve' Aurait-elle voulut dire. Mais elle savait mieux que quiconque que de simples cauchemars imaginaires ne provoquaient pas pareilles crises.

La seule chose qui restait à faire était d'attendre. Attendre que l'esprit lui revienne, et surveiller qu'il ne suffoque pas, ou qu'il ne commette pas d'actes désespérés…

Pansy plongea la main dans une des poches interne de sa longue cape noire, et en ressortit une flasque grise qu'elle déboucha rapidement. Elle porta le goulot à se lèvres et but bruyamment. Après quelques gorgées, elle tendit la flasque à Harry.

« Tu veux ? » Proposa t-elle.

Harry posa le regard sur la flasque d'inox avant de le lever vers elle. Il tendit une main tremblante et s'en saisit.  
Il porta lentement le goulot à ses narines, et grimaça en sentant l'intense odeur d'alcool qui en émanait.

« Liqueur de Geranium dentu. Très doux en bouche. » Expliqua t-elle.

Harry posa le goulot tiède sur ses lèvres avant de prudemment basculer la tête en arrière. Le goût amer de la boisson et les vapeurs d'alcool qui en émanaient lui donnèrent la nausée. Il referma précipitamment la flasque et la posa au sol avant de s'essuyer la bouche d'un revers de manche en jetant un regard indigné à Pansy.

« C'est ça que tu appelles _très doux en bouche_ ? » Fit-il, d'une voix rauque. Le goût amer ne l'avait toujours pas quitté.

Pansy eu un léger sourire. Elle était parvenue à le faire parler. C'était déjà un pas en avant.

Elle se pencha dans sa direction pour récupérer sa flasque, avant de se rassoire sur le rebord de la cabine de douche.

« Forcément, si tu n'es habitué à boire que de la bierraubeurre… »

Harry eu un léger sourire. Un sourire faible, un sourire faux, mais un sourire tout de même.

Peu à peu, ses tremblements se calmèrent. Ses yeux verts se firent moins brillants. Ses bras relâchèrent ses genoux.

Après un moment, il leva les yeux vers Parkinson, et ses joues rougirent.

Pansy eu un léger rire. Soulagée.

« Je… » Commença Harry sans savoir se qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire.

« Non. Pas de justifications. » Fit Pansy simplement.

Elle se leva du rebord de la cabine de douche, indifférentes aux protestations de ses genoux endoloris.

Harry lui fut infiniment reconnaissant qu'elle ne lui pose pas de questions. Il se releva tant bien que mal et fut prit d'un nouveau vertige.

La jeune fille vit se placer devant lui d'un pas vif et lui lança un regard inquiet.

« La dernière fois que tu as mangé, ça remonte à quand, Potter ? »Demanda t-elle. « Je sais que mes petits pois n'avaient vraiment pas l'air ragoûtant, mais certainement pas au point de préférer faire un malaise plutôt que d'en manger. » Ajouta t-elle, dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère.

Harry eu un léger rire qui lui serra la gorge.

« Et puis, pour ce qui est de tes tranches de jambons de hier matin, là par contre je te comprends, c'était vraiment écoeurant. » Ajouta t-elle avec une mine dégoûtée.

« Hey ! » Fit simplement Harry, la rappelant à l'ordre avec un léger sourire.

Parkinson leva les yeux vers lui et, à sa grande stupéfaction, lui rendit son sourire. Pourtant, celui-ci s'évanouit rapidement de son visage, remplacé par une mine grave.

« Ecoute Potter… » Commença t-elle avec difficulté. « Peu importe ce dont tu rêves, ce dont tu as peur… Je ne te poserais pas de question… Mais je veux juste une chose… »

Harry fonça les sourcils.

« Jure moi juste de… de ne pas… de… »

« De ne pas essayer de me suicider. » Termina Harry d'une voix monotone en voyant le regard de la jeune fille s'égarer sur ses avants bras lisses et imberbes.

Elle ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi mal à l'aise.

« Il y a longtemps que je ne dispose plus de ce droit… » Répondit-il d'un air sombre en baissant les yeux.

« Excuses-moi d'exiger de toi une quelconque promesse alors que je n'ai jamais rien fait envers toi qui m'en donne le droit. Mais l'avenir du monde sor -»

« -cier est en jeu. » Termina Harry en grognant. « Je ne l'oublie pas. Et tu as tord. »

« J'ai tort ?» Demanda Pansy en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je te dois quelque chose… Tu aurais pu partir, et ne pas revenir… » Dit-il en faisant allusion à Snape.

Pansy lui jeta un regard hautain et balançant une longue mèches de cheveux bouclés en arrière d'un geste de la tête magistral.

« De la _pitié_, Potter. » Crachat-elle. « Je n'en suis pas encore dépourvu comme mon mangemort de père, Merlin m'en préserve. »

Harry aurait put se vexer d'un pareil changement d'attitude, mais il ne le fit pas. Après seulement deux jours de vie commune avec des serpentard, il commençait à y voir clair dans leur façon d'agir.

« Très bien. » Fit-il avec un léger sourire qui fit briller ses yeux verts. « Je respecte ton orgueil et ta fierté de serpentard, et tu respecte ma générosité intempestive de gryffondor.»

Pansy du lutter pour ne pas se laisser aller à rire. Puis elle saisit la main que Harry lui tendit avec un sourire.

« Et puis quelque chose me dit que demain, nous en serrons pas trop de deux pour affronter la colère de Snape… » Ajouta t-elle.

Harry avala sa salive avec difficulté à cette pensée.

Mais il eu un sourire, son premier vrai sourire depuis l'attaque à Poudlard. Enfin, il commençait à entrevoir le jour au bout du tunnel.

Ils sortirent de la salle de bain et éteignirent le système d'éclairage moldu derrière eux. La chambre était entièrement plongée dans les ténèbres.

Harry fit un Lumos et se dirigea vers son lit, sur lequel était négligemment posé une fiole de potion sans rêve.

Peut être que Snape ne l'avait pas totalement abandonné.

_Mais sachez, Potter que je ne le laisserais jamais prendre le contrôle de votre esprit…_

Devait-il encore y croire ? Cette phrase perdait tout son sens.  
Il avait tellement besoin de se sentir entouré, surtout maintenant qu'il savait que Hermione était très certainement morte dans l'attaque de sainte mangouste, et que Ron était…

Il ferma les yeux en rabattant les couvertures sur lui.

Parkinson avait déjà abaissé sa garde, mais Snape y parviendrait-il seulement un jour ?

Le temps des joutes verbales et des querelles à répétitions de Poudlard était révolu. Cette froideur qui régnait sans arrêt dans la chambre allait finir par lui faire perdre l'esprit. Comment rester cohérent lorsque le monde entier semble s'être ligué contre vous ?

Non. Harry avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le soutenir. Quelqu'un pour qui il valait encore la peine de rester en vie.

Pansy attendit que le bruit de la respiration de Harry se fasse plus lent, et que Snape cesse de remuer dans son sommeil. Elle était la dernière à s'endormir, comme toujours.

« Insonorus » Lança t-elle, formant une bulle invisible autour de son lit.

**Worse night Motel****, Lundi 18 novembre 1996; 07:28.**

Pansy ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit une douce odeur de maïs grillé à ses narines. Potter semblait avoir fait de gros progrès, peut être cesserait-il de carboniser systématiquement chacun de leurs repas.  
Elle se redressa et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit que c'était Snape qui s'affaira à la préparation du petit déjeuner à coups de baguette magique.

Il est vrai qu'il avait toujours aimé cuisiner. Son sourire glissa de son visage lorsqu'elle se remémora les évènements de la veille.  
Elle entreprit de se recoucher et de tirer les couettes sur elle, comme dans une vaine tentative de se cacher.

« N'y songez même pas, Parkinson. » Fit la voix du maître des potions.

A contre cœur, elle se découvrit, et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit. Snape était dos à elle, occupé à faire léviter un épi de maïs au dessus du feu qu'il avait magiquement invoqué. Il était vêtu de noir et portait un pantalon large et un simple marcel dévoilant ses bras légèrement musclés et sa peau pâle. Ses cheveux noirs et lisses tombaient sur ses épaules dénudées.

Pansy haussa un sourcil surprit. Snape ne se serrait jamais montré dans une tenue pareille en la présence de Potter ! Elle jeta un œil au lit du jeune homme et vit qu'il dormait toujours profondément. Elle avait remarqué que le survivant avait pour habitude de se lever a six heures du matin, et de feuilleter le grimoire de maléfices interdits qu'elle avait acheté à la galerie marchande de Londres, croyant qu'il était le seul à être éveillé. Hors, il dormait actuellement à points fermés.  
Se pourrait-il que…

« Vous n'avez pas osé ? » S'insurgea t-elle en se levant d'un bond.

Elle marcha d'un pas vif vers le lit de Potter et se mit à tâtonner frénétiquement le drap, en évitant minutieusement les courbes immobiles du corps du jeune sorcier. Après quelque secondes, son regard se posa avec effrois sur la fiole de potion vide, entre les mains de Harry. Elle leva des yeux ronds vers Snape.

« Mais… » Bafouilla t-elle tandis que ses yeux faisaient des vas et viens de la fiole au visage impassible devant elle.

« J'ai juste augmenté les doses, Parkinson, rien qui ne puisse le tuer… Il me semble… » Fit-il froidement en faisant léviter un épi de maïs dans un grand bol.

« Mais… Pourquoi ? »

Snape éteignit le feu d'un mouvement de baguette et lança un accio sur une bouteille de lait.

« Cet enfant a visiblement besoin de sommeil, Miss Parkinson. J'ai fait ce qui m'a semblé juste. Où peut être que c'est vous le maître des potions… » Grogna t-il sans lui adresser le moindres regard.

« Severus, s'il vous plait ne… -».

Il fit un geste violant de la baguette, et la bouteille de lait qu'il était en train de faire chauffer, vola à l'autre bout de la pièce et s'écrasa contre le mur avec un grand bruit de verre brisé. Pansy se baissa pour évite le projectile qui passa quelque centimètres au dessus de sa tête.

Elle se releva, tremblante. Elle l'avait rarement vu perdre son sang froid de cette façon.

« Qu'est ce que… » Bafouilla t-elle, ses lèvres roses tremblantes.

Le maître des potions demeurait immobile, face à elle. Une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Elle sentit à contre cœur ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

« Hier soir…Pourquoi vous êtes partit comme ça ? » Demanda t-elle en rassemblant le peu de courage dont elle était capable.

La main de Snape se resserra autour de sa baguette et Pansy amorça un nouveau mouvement pour se baisser.

Il ne lança aucun sort cette fois ci.

« De quel droit me posez vous de pareilles questions, Parkinson ? » Fit-il d'une voix dangereusement basse.

Pansy se sentit trembler.

« Je… Je… » Elle renonça. « Pourquoi m'appelez vous par mon nom ? Il dort non ? » Demanda t-elle finalement.

« J'ai encore le droit de faire ce dont j'ai envie, me semble t-il. » Répondit-il d'un ton glacé. « Pourquoi n'allez vous pas plutôt essayer de réveiller votre nouvel _ami_ ? »

Pansy sentit son cœur se briser, mais elle ne lui en tenu pas rigueur. Elle savait qu'il se comportait toujours de cette façon lorsque de tristes souvenirs l'assaillaient. Elle savait aussi qu'il valait mieux dans ces cas là, attendre que cela lui passe, tout simplement.  
Mais elle ignorait ce qui avait provoqué la colère de l'homme qu'elle connaissait depuis si longtemps.

Elle avait perdu un ennemi, mais s'en était fait un nouveau dans la même nuit.

« Je dois acheter des ingrédients aujourd'hui. » Fit-il après un moment de silence, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé.

Pansy ne s'en offusqua pas, elle savait à quel point il était un homme instable.

« Et vous et… Potter allez vous charger de préparer des potions calmantes et de sommeil sans rêve. Ce sale mioche a terminé tout mon stock. Et mettez triple dose de bile de limace. A vous de faire les conversions nécessaires. »

Il se saisit de sa robe de sorcier sur son lit et se dirigea d'un pas furieux vers la salle de bain.

« Si vous échouez, de toute façon, il s'empoisonnera. » Crachat-il avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

Pansy se laissa retomber sur son lit, juste à coté de son chaton qui sursauta avant de venir se frotter contre son flanc gauche.

Qu'elle idée avait-elle eu d'ouvrir les yeux ce matin ?

oOo

« Potter ! Potter ! » Appela t-elle en le remuant légèrement.

Harry émit un grognement agacé. Il roula sur lui-même, tournant le dos à Pansy, et rabattit sa couette sur sa tête.

« Potter ! » Reprit-elle plus fort.

« Mais je suis fatigué, et j'ai mal à la tête ! » Grommela t-il, enveloppé sous les draps chauds.

Pansy maudit intérieurement Snape et sa potion de sommeil sans rêve trop fortement dosée. Harry ne semblait vraiment pas vouloir se lever. Excédée, elle se saisit de l'oreiller, sur lequel était couché le jeune homme, le lui arracha avec force avant de le lui abattre sur la tête.

« Hey ! Mais arrêtes ça ! » Grogna Harry après une dizaine de coups de polochon. Son expression amusée démentait la dureté de sa voix.

Il se dépêtra des couvertures et offrit à Pansy un sourire rayonnant. Celle-ci le toisa en échange.

« Une sale journée nous attends, Potter. » Fit-elle d'un air sombre en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Harry rougit et se décala vers la gauche pour lui faire de la place. Visiblement, leur discussion de la veille avait fait tomber bien des barrières entre eux… A moins que se ne soit encore un des résultats de l'ébriété de la jeune fille…

« Ah ? Comment ça ? » Demanda t-il, tandis que Pansy étendait les jambes pour les poser sur le rebord du lit voisin.

« Snape veut qu'on prépare de la potion calmante aujourd'hui, et en plus, faut qu'on se tape toutes les conversions. Il dit avoir quelques courses à faire… »

Harry resserra ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras trop fins, gêné de la proximité à laquelle se trouvait la jeune fille.

« Quelques courses à faire ? » Demanda t-il, songeur. « On a fait des courses pas plus tard qu'hier, il me semble. »

« Potter, Au nom de Merlin, ne commence pas à te mêler des affaires de Snape, il est déjà de bien assez mauvaise humeur comme ça ! »

Harry acquiesça d'un air sombre. Le malaise de Harry, la veille, semblait l'avoir profondément agacé, autrement, il ne serait pas partit, en le laissant là, de cette façon.

Le jeune sorcier mit ses lunettes sur son nez, et fronça les sourcils, tandis qu'il détaillait la pièce.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? » Demanda t-il en fixant le chaton, au pied du lit de Pansy.

Celui-ci était occupé à laper le lait répandu sur le sol carrelé du coin cuisine, en évitant précautionneusement les débris de verre.

« Accident de parcours, on va dire… » Fit Pansy, songeuse.

Harry haussa les sourcils, perplexe, avant de se lever du lit. Il porta immédiatement sa main à son front, en fermant les yeux, manquant de trébucher.

« Ca va aller, Potter ? » Demanda Pansy en se redressant sur son lit, tout en songeant que Snape avait vraiment trop chargé la potion de sommeil sans rêve.

Il n'eu pas le temps de répondre, car la porte de la salle de bain s'était ouverte à la volée, et Snape s'était engouffré dans la pièce, faisant voler sa longue cape noire derrière lui. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, lorsqu'une douce odeur de vanille émanant de la salle de bain lui caressa les narines. Visiblement, ce vil bâtard graisseux avait du goût.

Il se saisit sans un mot de sa sacoche noire au pied de son lit.

« Je veux cinq fioles de potions calmantes sur le bureau avant mon retour. Et mettez un peu d'ordre dans cette pièce. »

Et la porte de la chambre claqua, faisant frémir Pansy.

« Toi aussi, tu as l'impression de revenir à Poudlard ? » Demanda Harry en se tournant vers elle.

**Poudlard ; Jeudi 14 novembre, 12 :01**

« Manges un peu ! Si tu voyais ta tête ! » Fit Pansy avec un rire amusé, masquant son inquiétude.

En effet, Blaise Zabini semblait avoir perdu sa carnation des îles, au profit d'un teint cireux et terne. Il regardait d'un air distrait la cuisse de poulet que Pansy lui avait servit peu avant.

« J'ai pas vraiment faim… » Marmonna t-il, sans lever les yeux vers elle.

« Hey ! Potter a été élu ministre de la magie ou quoi ? C'est quoi ces mines de déterrés ? » Demanda t-elle en se tournant vers Draco, qui était encore plus pâle qu'en temps normal, si cela était possible.

« Ferme la une minute, Parkinson. » Grogna Daniella Montague, à sa gauche.

Pansy était bouche bée. Jamais elle ne lui avait parlé de cette façon.

« J'peux savoir ce qui.... »

Elle s'interrompit, voyant que ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une lueur incertaine.

Elle commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter. Il semblaient tous savoir quelque chose, et elle, visiblement, faisait partie de ceux qui ne savaient pas. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle croisa le regard tremblant de Draco.

Tous les enfants de mangemorts présent à la table savaient quelque chose, elle en était désormais certaine.

« Draco… Qu'est ce que… » Fit-elle à voix basse.

Blaise s'approcha d'elle et marmonna à son oreille.

« Pansy, je vais t'expliquer plus tard. Garde ta baguette à portée de main. » Sa voix s'était faite suppliante à la fin de sa phrase.

La jeune fille sentit ses lèvres trembler.  
Daniella adressa un regard furieux à Zabini.

« Trop parler peu tuer… » Fut-elle certaine de l'entendre marmonner.

Draco quand à lui, avait simplement fixé Blaise, comme s'il le remerciait silencieusement.

Soudain, la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit dans un grand claquement.

Comme s'il obeissaient à un signal implicite, Pansy vit Draco, Crabbe, Goyle et Daniella se lever simultanément. A sa grande surprise, nombre d'autres élèves de leur maison les imitèrent.

Sa main se referma sur sa baguette. Elle se rapprocha instinctivement de Blaise.

Une panique totale régnait dans la grande salle. Les élèves hurlaient, criaient, et les professeurs se précipitaient à l'entrée. Draco et les autres, quand à eux, avaient déjà quitté la pièce. Quelques serpentard stupéfaits étaient simplement debout devant la table, sans savoir s'ils devaient sortir leur baguette ou non.

« Faut qu'on sorte d'ici, Pansy ! » Fit Blaise et la tirant vigoureusement par le bras.

« Détraqueurs!! » Prévint Harry Potter d'une voix forte. « Tenez vous prêts! Spero patronus! »

Pansy fit volte face et arracha son bras de l'étreinte de Blaise.

« Spero Patronum ! » Lança t-elle à l'unisson avec d'autres gryffondor.

Un chat argenté sortit de sa baguette, et se joignit en une masse lumineuse aux autres patronus présents. Les détraqueurs pénétrèrent dans la grande salle. Pansy sentit son cœur se geler.

Blaise l'attrapa à nouveau par le bras.

« Pas le temps pour ça ! Viens je te dis ! »

Il la tira violemment vers la sortie de la pièce, profitant du fait que les détraqueurs reculent. Elle n'eu pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, que déjà, Blaise s'était jeté sur elle, la forçant à entrer dans un placard à balais. Il referma immédiatement la porte derrière eux.

« Blaise, dis moi ce qui… -»

Il plaqua sa main contre la bouche de la jeune fille.

Par la rainure de la porte du placard, elle put voir qu'une marée d'hommes encapuchonnés avait pénétré dans le hall d'entrée de Poudlard.

Blaise la sentit trembler contre lui. Il resserra son étreinte autour de ses épaules frêles. _Shhht_…

Pansy reconnu la silhouette de Daphné Greengrass, une jeune fille qui dormait dans son dortoir. Elle courrait dans le hall, paniquée, sans savoir où elle devait aller.

« Avada Kedavra » Lança un mangemort dans sa direction. Et la jeune fille s'effondra au sol, dans un bruit mat.

Zabini étouffa un hurlement catastrophé de Pansy.

« Shht… Arrêtes Pansy, s'il te plait… » Fit-il, suppliant, tout en glissant sa main dans ses longues boucles d'ébène pour l'apaiser. « Calmes toi Pansy ! Je t'en pris ! Pas maintenant… »

Il la sentit lentement glisser contre lui. Il s'accroupit tout en accompagnant son mouvement, en l'enlaçant doucement. _Shhht…_

Il sentit les larmes chaudes de la jeune fille couler sur la main qu'il maintenait sur sa bouche. Il la sentait trembler contre son torse. Il cherchait toujours à l'apaiser, en caressant de sa main libre son épaisse crinière brune.

Puis, il n'y eu plus le moindre mangemort dans le hall. Ils avaient tous pénétré dans la grande salle, d'où s'élevaient déjà les premiers hurlements catastrophés, ponctués d'avada kedavra indifférents.

« Viens ! Vite ! » Fit-il en ouvrant la porte du placard à la volée.

Il attrapa la main de la jeune fille, et la tira vers la porte d'entrée du grand hall. Il coururent hors du château et dévalèrent la colline, jusqu'au portail, quittant ainsi l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Ils coururent aussi longtemps qu'ils le purent le long du chemin menant à pré-au-lard, mais durent finir l'autre moitié du trajet à la marche, exténués, à bout de forces et de nerfs.

« Tu le savais… » Dit Pansy, en brisant le silence, tandis qu'ils marchaient le long de la route dallée.

Zabini continua de marcher, à sa droite, semblant chercher les mots justes.

« Oui. » Fit il simplement, après un moment.

« Mais Pourquoi… Pourquoi attaquaient t-ils les serpentards aussi ? » Demanda t-elle, en frissonnant à l'horrible souvenir de la mort de Daphné.

« Ils avaient pour ordre de tuer les enfants de ceux qui avaient refusé de joindre la cause du Lord noir… Une sorte de… mise en garde. » Expliquât-il, en glissant un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille.

Pansy le repoussa furieusement.

« Ne te fous pas de moi Blaise ! » Crachat-elle. « Tu sais très bien que mon père est un mangemort ! Bien sûr, il ne m'aurait pas avertie de l'attaque, ça va de soit, mais… »

Elle s'interrompit soudain. Se pourrait-il que…

« Mon père a demandé à ce que je sois tuée ? » Demanda t-elle en s'arrêtant brusquement.

Blaise cessa de marcher lentement à son tour, avant de se retourner vers elle, presque à contre cœur.

Il détailla un instant la jeune fille. Sa longue cape noire qui caressait le sol lorsqu'elle marchait et à travers laquelle on devinait ses hanches bien dessinées. Sa peau mate et lisse, encore marquée des sillons que ses larmes avait tracés, sur ses joues. Ses yeux en amandes, brillants de larmes comme de rage, dont le marron était si proche des siens .Ses boucles d'ébène si brillante, sa masse de cheveux si abondante de laquelle émanait milles et une senteurs exotiques. Ses lèvres roses si pulpeuses, cette si douce invitation à la volupté, intense initiation à la sensualité.

Blaise se surprit à se demander comment elle pouvait encore être si belle alors que son monde s'effondrait autour d'elle. Il se demanda ensuite comment il pouvait être tordu au point de désirer cette pauvre fille tourmentée dont le monde s'effondrait.

Après un moment, il acquiesça silencieusement.

Elle reprit sa marche lentement, et Blaise lui emboîta le pas.

Après tout, cela ne devrait pas la surprendre. Il était évident que son père n'allait pas rater une occasion pareille, l'occasion parfaite pour se débarrasser d'elle, et ce, sans se salir les mains.

« Comment tu l'as su ? » Demanda t-elle après un moment, alors qu'ils approchaient de pré-au-lard.

« J'avais… j'avais deviné qu'il se tramais quelque chose. Mes doutes ont été confirmés quand j'ai entendu une conversation entre Troyle et Danity, dans la salle de bain de notre dortoir, ce matin… Nous ne devions rien savoir…»

Pansy se remémora le regard furieux que Daniella Montague avait lancé à Blaise, lorsqu'il l'avait mise en garde.

Elle serra les dents avec rage.

Le souvenir du regard apaisé que Draco lui avait lancé, calma légèrement sa colère, mais attisa d'avantage ce vide en elle.

« Et eux ? Où est ce qu'ils sont partis ? » Demanda t-elle, anxieuse.

« La tour des serpentards. » Répondit-il simplement.

Pansy acquiesça silencieusement. Un plan ingénieux. Faire rentrer les détraqueurs en premiers, distrayant les personnes présentes. Les élèves complices en profitent pour sortir. Ensuite, la vague des mangemorts tue tous ceux qui n'ont pas réagi assez vivement.

« Que disaient Troyle et Danity ? » Demanda t-elle ensuite.

Le visage de Blaise se renfrogna.

« Ils disaient qu'ils allaient pouvoir mettre le plan à exécution ce midi, maintenant que Dumbledore est hors d'état de nuire… »

**Worse night Motel****, Lundi 18 novembre 1996; 12:32.**

"Maintenant que _quoi_?" Demande Harry incrédule, tandis qu'une boule se formait dans son estomac.

Il avait brusquement cessé de remuer la potion, et celle-ci commençait déjà à prendre une inquiétante teinte bleutée.

« La potion, Potter ! Il est hors de question qu'on recommence encore une fois ! » Grogna Pansy, en lui lançant un regard furieux, avant de se remettre à la découpe des racines de gingembre.

« Au sujet de Dumbledore ! » Insista Harry, en se mettant à remuer la potion dans le mauvais sens.

Pansy poussa les découpes de racine de gingembre sur le coté, et entreprit de découper les queues de rats en fines rondelles. Elle était assise au sol, en tailleur, et avait posé la planche à découper sur la moquette grise, devant elle.

« Il a dit qu'il était hors d'état de nuire. » Répéta t-elle, excédée.

« Mais, _qu'est ce qu'il_ voulait dire par là ? » Demanda t-il, en se rendant compte de son erreur trop tard.

« Je ne sais pas ! Je lui ai posé la même question. Il a dit que Troyle et Danity n'en avaient pas dit plus, mais qu'ils avaient simplement rit… »

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Il s'assit sur le rebord de son lit, tout en couvrant le chaudron bouillonnant d'un regard distrait.

« Potter ! » Hurla t-elle en lâchant son couteau.

Elle se leva furieusement, et arracha la cuillère de bois des mains de Harry. Elle remua lentement la potion, et vit que le résultat était bien plus proche d'un infâme poison gélatineux que d'un philtre calmant.

« Pardon… » Marmonna Harry sans vraiment le penser.

Pansy fit disparaître le contenu du chaudron, avant de s'adosser au bureau pour lui faire face.

L'adolescent avait l'air abattu. Après tout, Dumbledore n'avait il pas toujours été comme une sorte de grand père pour lui ? Elle venait de lui annoncer sans le moindre tact qu'il était dans de très mauvais draps, et laissé deviné qu'il avait très certainement subit d'atroces tortures…

Elle s'en voulut. Elle s'en voulait, mais sa fierté lui interdisait de revenir sur ses mots. Alors, elle s'excusa à sa façon.

Elle glissa sa main dans la poche de sa cape, et tendis à Harry sa flasque fétiche.

« Oh non ! Pas encore ce truc dégoûtant ! » Grogna l'adolescent, tandis qu'elle le couvrit d'un regard amusé.

« C'est toi qui voit. » Fit-elle en portant le goulot à sa bouche.

Elle but quelques gorgées, avant de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres pulpeuses avec délectation.

« Je me demande comment tu parviens à boire ce truc affreux ! » Dit Harry, en peignant un très léger sourire sur son visage.

« C'est pas le même cette fois. Disons, que l'autre, c'est pour les mauvais jours ! » Fit-elle en lui tendant à nouveau sa flasque. « Vin de Mandragore, mon préféré. »

Harry haussa les sourcils, et finit par se saisir de la flasque. Il la porta à ses narines. Cette fois ci, l'odeur d'alcool qui en émanait n'était pas trop forte. Il parvenait même à reconnaître l'agréable parfum de la mandragore encore au stade précoce. Cette senteur le ramenait des années auparavant, à Poudlard, en seconde année, où ils avaient apprit à les manipuler. Cette odeur lui rappelait l'insouciance de leurs cours de botanique, la douceur de leurs plaisanteries entre amis autour d'un carré de terreau frais, ces sourires qui se dessinaient, lorsque le cours était terminé, et qu'ils se rendaient joyeusement à la grande salle pour déjeuner de délicieux mets. Les boutades qu'ils lançaient à Neville et Hermione, qui semblaient être les seuls à regretter que les deux heures soient déjà passées, puis les réconciliations, en une étreinte collective, une de ses étreinte qui vous mets du baume au cœur jusqu'à la fin de votre chienne de vie.

Cette odeur, qui lui rappelait que le temps passe.

Pansy vit les yeux de l'adolescent s'humidifier, avant qu'il ne les ferme, en portant le goulot à ses lèvres. Il but quelques gorgées de la boisson, et posa la flasque sur le bureau. Une douce chaleur se répandit dans ses entrailles. Le goût était tout à fait agréable, mais aux yeux de Harry, l'odeur l'était bien plus. Merlin, tellement plus.

Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Pansy aimait tant cette boisson, mais pas pour les même raisons.

Il rassembla enfin ses esprits, chassant ces souvenirs trop doux, et leva les yeux vers elle, face à lui, avant de lui sourire.

Une ombre de sourire, un sourire voilé, mais un sourire tout de même.

Pansy commençait à trouver ce sourire agréable.

« Allez ! Il nous reste encore quatre fioles à préparer ! Vaut mieux qu'on s'y remette avant que Snape et sa mauvaise humeur ne débarquent… »

**Poudlard, Samedi 14 novembre 1996; 13 :45**

« Oh… bébé Potter ! Ca, c'était vraiment dé-gou-tant ! » Fit Bellatrix avec un sourire mauvais.

Seuls restaient Ron, Cho, Neville et Seamus, pendus la tête en bas. Leurs hurlements déchiraient le silence lourds de la grande salle, et se répercutaient contre les murs de la pièce.

Lucius Malfoy regardait Harry en riant et les tremblements de Quedver sous sa lourde cape, laissaient deviner qu'il riait aussi.  
Macnair, quand à lui, caressait sa baguette du bout des doigts, une expression d'extase sur le visage. Jugson le fixait avec froideur.

« Voyons ! Voyons ! Un peu de dignité Potter ! » Il se leva de sa chaise, et sortit de sa poche sa longue baguette d'ébène. « Nous ne pouvons quand même pas le laisser dans cet état ! » Ajouta t-il a l'adresse de Lestrange.

« Mais si ! Pourquoi pas ? » Demanda Bellatrix, en reprenant son air de petite fille.

« Non, Non. Klaus a raison. » Reconnut Malfoy en jetant un regard dégoutté à Harry. « On ne peut décemment pas le laisser comme ça. »

« Et certainement pas devant ses très chers amis ! Que vont-ils penser de leur _héros_ ? » Renchérit Jugson.

Bellatrix sembla hésiter un instant. Puis elle se tourna vers Harry avec regret.

« Oh ! Mais je le trouve tellement mignon comme ça. Bon. Nettoyez le, si vous voulez…»

Elle recula légèrement, et Jugson agita sa baguette, faisant ainsi disparaître le vomit sur la robe de Harry. Le survivant leva vers lui des yeux voilés, des yeux hantés.

« Délicieuse odeur ? Hein Potter ? » Demanda Macnair, tandis que Jugson retournait s'asseoir, juste à sa droite. C'était la première fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, depuis la mort des deux adolescentes. Un sourire affreux déformant toujours son visage, un peu comme s'il venait de sortir d'une douce rêverie macabre. « Délicieuse odeur que celle de la chair calcinée ? »

Harry tourna la tête, incapable de soutenir son regard malsain, ni celui de ses amis, pendus tête en bas. Il recommençait à se sentir nauséeux.  
L'homme éclata d'un rire glacé, un rire animal. Un raclement nauséabond.

« On dirait que celle-ci s'est évanouie… » Remarqua Quedver en pointant Cho Chang du doigt.

En effet, la jeune fille ne bougeait plus, et ses yeux bridés étaient clos.

« Ca vous dirait de voir si on peut la réveiller ? » Fit Malfoy avec un sourire à glacer le sang.

Oh Non… Harry n'aimait pas cette expression. Par Merlin… Il ne l'aimait vraiment pas.

« Mmm… Je te laisse faire, cousin Lucius. Je suppose que le fait de vomir peut être considéré comme un mouvement. Tu as donc perdu cette manche bébé Potter.» Fit Bellatrix.

« Mais vous ne m'aviez même pas soumis à l'endoloris ! »

« Raison de plus ! » Railla t-elle.

Puis, elle s'assit au sol, adossée contre les jambes attachées de Harry. Elle bascula sa tête en arrière pour la pose sur ses genoux tremblants.  
L'adolescent jeta un regard écoeuré à la masse de boucles d'ébènes qui s'étendaient sur lui.

« J'espère que la proximité ne te dérange pas, bébé Potter… Après tout, nous sommes de la même famille, quelque part. » Fit-elle.

Harry serra les points avec rage à l'évocation de Sirius. Mais il avait actuellement des choses bien plus urgentes en tête.  
Jugson et Macnair, assis cote à cote regardaient Malfoy avec un léger sourire.  
Le genre de sourire que l'on a lorsque l'on assiste à un spectacle plaisant, lorsque l'on se rends au ciné-magic avec ses amis.  
Quedver tremblait légèrement. Il refusait obstinément de croiser le regard de Harry.

« Qu'est ce que vous allez lui faire ? » Demanda Ron avec rage, en se débattant tête en bas contre le vent.

« Rien qui ne vous concerne, traître à ton sang. » Cracha Malfoy, sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Il fixait Cho avec attention, comme s'il cherchait à se concentrer. « Mais te t'inquiètes pas, ton tour viendras. »

Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers la jeune fille inconsciente.

« Finite Incantatem. »

Ce fut comme si une corde invisible la maintenant par les pieds s'était rompue. Cho tomba et s'écrasa sur le sol dans un bruit lourd.  
La jeune fille émit un gémissement douloureux. Elle s'appuya du mieux qu'elle pu sur ses avants bras pour se redresser.

Son regard d'ébène croisa celui du survivant.

« S'il te plait, Harry… » Semblait-elle le supplier silencieusement.

Mais il ne pouvait rien à faire. Son impuissance le brûlait autant que le vide laissé par la mort des trois précédentes victimes.

« Sois forte Cho ! » Encourageait Neville, les yeux emplis de larmes d'horreur.

La jeune fille voulut parler, mais elle porta rapidement une main à sa poitrine. Elle semblait s'être rompue une côte.

« Mais… Ce n'est pas assez haut ! » Fit remarquer Macnair, incrédule. « Pourquoi tu ne la fait pas monter avant, comme la première ? »

« Shht ! » L'interrompit Bellatrix. Une lueur malsaine dansait dans son regard.

Elle semblait avoir comprit quelque chose. Le sourire mauvais de Jugson, indiquait qu'ils étaient deux.  
Harry ne voulait vraiment pas savoir ce que Malfoy avait en tête. Mais malheureusement, il n'y manquerait pas. Il commençait déjà lui aussi à avoir une idée sur la question. Et cela lui donnait la nausée.

Malfoy pointa à nouveau la pauvre fille de sa meurtrière baguette magique.

« Levicorpus »

La jeune fille s'éleva lentement dans les airs en haletant légèrement, tout en tenant sa côte brisée.  
Cette fois ci, Malfoy arrêta le maléfice lorsqu'elle fut légèrement plus haut Neville et Ron.

Harry ferma les yeux lorsqu'il l'entendit prononcer le 'finite incantatem'.  
Un hurlement strident doublé d'un bruit de craquement d'os laissait deviner que Cho venait à nouveau de s'écraser au sol.  
Elle se redressa à grande peine, des larmes coulant sur ses joues pâles.

« Harry ! » Articula t-elle en tendant une main désespérée dans sa direction. Mais il ne pouvait pas parler. La boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge au moment de l'exécution de Hannah l'en empêchait.

« Harry ! » Criat-elle plus fort, lorsque Malfoy la fit monter encore plus haut.

Bellatrix riait aux éclats. Harry la sentait trembler contre sa jambe.

« Ta fantaisie, m'étonnera toujours, cousin Lucius. » Fit-elle d'une voix doucereuse. « Voyons au bout de combien de chute tous ses os se briserons… »

Le hurlement perçant de Cho transperça l'air.

**Worse night Motel****, Mardi 19 novembre 1996; 02:21.**

"Potter! Potter! Reveillez vous!" Fit la voix glacée de Snape.

Harry était saisit de convulsion. C'était comme ci chaque centimètre carré de son corps, chaque parcelle de sa peau brûlaient d'éjecter ces souvenir atroces de son esprit à tout jamais.  
Harry entendit un hurlement fendre l'air humide de la pièce. Ses doigts se crispèrent autour de l'étoffe de velours.  
Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et une goûte de sang glissait entre ses lèvres écarlates.  
Ces hurlements. Toujours ces hurlements atroces.  
Ces hurlements résonnaient dans sa tête, teintaient à ses oreilles à l'en rendre fou.

« Potter ! » Appela à nouveau Snape en le secouant.

C'est seulement après quelques secondes qu'Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait en réalité que de ses propres hurlements.  
Il se tut lentement, sanglotant, tremblant comme une feuille, agrippé à cette étoffe de velours.

« Buvez Potter ! » Ordonna Snape en lui tendant une fiole de potion.

Harry s'en saisit, sentant encore la chaleur des mains de son professeur sur le cristal glacial, avant de la porter à ses lèvres tremblantes, et de la finir d'une traite.

« Shht… Calmez vous ! » Faisait la voix de l'homme.

Harry enfouit doucement son visage dans l'étoffe de velours. Il sentit une main se poser sur ses cheveux en bataille.  
Ses tremblements le quittaient peu à peu.  
Il se sentait perdre le contact avec la réalité.  
Il perdait pied, il perdait le contrôle de son propre corps. Il se sentait partir, comme s'il flottait dans les airs. Une sensation inexplicable.  
Il ferma doucement les yeux. Une douce odeur de cannelle émanait de l'étoffe de velours. Il s'imprégna de cette senteur, tout en se laissant aller, dans une semi inconscience.

« La potion calmante. » Expliqua Snape d'une voix calme. « Elle est assez fortement dosée. »

Harry voulu acquiescer, mais il fut incapable de bouger le moindre muscle.

« Où est P-Pansy ? » Demanda Harry d'une voix faible.

« Elle dort. Pour une quelconque raison, elle place chaque soir un insonorus autour de son lit. Il semble qu'elle ne vous ai pas entendu. »

Harry frissonna.

« Il… Il fait froid… »

Snape tira légèrement la couverture de laine bleue, et la rabattit sur l'adolescent tremblant.

« Il… Il prend le contrôle de mon esprit ? N'est ce pas ? » Demanda Harry, anxieux, après un instant de silence.

L'homme soupira, doucement.

« Il semblerait que oui… » Répondit-il d'une voix distraite.

« Et que ce passera t-il lorsqu'il aura réussit ? »

Snape se crispa légèrement.

« Il n'y parviendra pas. »

« Mais... _Et si_… -»

« - Si par hasard il y arriverait, il disposerait d'une protection totale, celle qui coule dans vos veines. Et rien ni personne ne pourrait se mettre en travers de son chemin. »

Harry frissonna à nouveau, mais Snape devina que cette fois ci, le froid ni était pour rien.

« Mais cela n'arrivera pas. » Répéta t-il.

Harry commençait à avoir la tête qui tourne. Il ignora ce désagrément et reprit la parole.

« Comment pouvez vous en être certains ? » Demanda t-il.

Snape hésita un instant.

« Parce que je vous ai déjà dit que je ne le laisserais pas faire. »

Harry referma les yeux. Il sentit une légère larme s'écouler le long de sa joue, et se perdre dans l'étoffe de velours.

« Je croyais que… » Commença t-il. Il fut incapable de terminer sa phrase. Le filtre calmant était bien plus puissant que le peu de force dont il disposait.

Il sombrait peu à peu dans l'inconscient.

« Je ne vous abandonnerez plus. » Eut il le temps d'entendre.

Lentement, il relâcha sa prise sur la robe de velours de son professeur, et sombra à nouveau dans le sommeil.


	5. Perdre un des siens

**Guardian Avenue****, Londres,**** Jeudi 14 novembre 1996; 14 :25**

« Pas le temps de traîner! » Lança t-il, sans ralentir pour autant.

Cela faisait bientôt vingt minutes qu'ils marchaient en ligne droite, à tel point que cette avenue lui en aurait presque semblé interminable.

« Où est ce que vous m'emmenez ? » Finit par demander la jeune fille, excédée.

« Il me semble vous avoir déjà prouvé ma bonne fois, miss. » Fit remarquer Willow, à raison.

Hermione faisait de son mieux pour ne pas ses laisser distancer, mais à cette heure de la journée, cette avenue grouillait d'hommes affaires pressés à l'allure revêches, entre lesquels elle devait se faufiler, si elle espérait ne pas se laisser distancer par l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

Il était vrai qu'en la sauvant de l'attaque de Sainte mangouste, il avait largement prouvé sa bonne foi, mais en ces temps de guerre, il en fallait plus pour accorder sa confiance. C'est dans des cas comme celui là, que surgit la vraie nature de l'homme. Sauvage, égoïste et violente. Les banalités quotidiennes perdent tout éclat lorsque la vie elle-même est menacée, et c'est là que l'on reconnaît l'homme bon du mauvais.  
Il l'avait faite sortir de l'hôpital, lui épargnant ainsi une mort inévitable, mais il fallait prendre en compte le fait qu'il avait laissé mourir les nombreux patients et internes de l'hôpital et qu'il ne semblait pas en éprouver le moindre remord. Aussi avait-il besoin d'Hermione pour se sortir de ce guêpier. En revanche, rien ne l'obligeait à la garder avec lui, maintenant qu'il était hors de Sainte-mangoute.

C'est pourquoi l'appréhension, l'incompréhension et la colère qu'elle éprouvait, se mêlaient en elle en une excitation sourde qui la poussait à le suivre.

Si le ministère et Poudlard étaient réellement tombés entre les mains de Voldemort, il ne lui restait plus aucune alternative. Il lui fallait tout d'abord mettre ses parents en sécurité, car si le mage noir venait à souhaiter sa mort, c'est chez elle, à Canterbury qu'il irait la chercher. Ensuite, il fallait qu'elle cherche à rejoindre Harry et Ron par tous les moyens.

A cette pensée, elle s'arrêta net. Harry et Ron…

« Oh non… » Murmura t-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

Soucieux de ne plus entendre les plaintes de la jeune fille, Willow s'arrêta à son tour, et s'aperçu qu'elle s'était arrêtée trois mètres en arrière.

« Hermione ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ? » Grogna t-il en bousculant une vieille dame pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à elle.

Elle leva vers lui un regard épouvanté.

« S'il vous plait ! Vous devez m'emmener à Canterbury, il faut que j'ailler chez moi, je dois -»

«- Oui, je sais, vous parents. » L'interrompit-il en la tirant par le bras pour qu'elle reprenne sa marche.

Malgré le soulagement qu'elle ressentait, elle ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'inquiétude compte tenu du fait qu'il en savait autant à son sujet, à commencer par son prénom.

« Bon écoutez, monsieur Willow -» Commença t-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait assuré, tout en marchant à grand pas, essayant de rester à sa hauteur.

«- On verra les questions dans la voiture. » La coupa t-il d'un ton catégorique en bifurquant brusquement pour traverser la rue.

« Dans la quoi ? » S'étonna t-elle après s'être excusée auprès de la mère de famille à qui elle avait marché sur le pied en voulant suivre Willow dans son virage.

Hermione ne pouvait plus transplanner car les mangemorts pourraient la détecter à sa signature magique, mais l'homme lui pouvait très bien le faire à sa place. Si il ne le faisait pas, c'est que sa tête aussi était mise à prix. Cet homme avait donc une certaine importance dans la lutte contre Voldemort, et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, cette pensée rassura Hermione, qui accéléra le pas.

Après quelques instants de marche, ils arrivèrent jusqu'à une grosse voiture noire dans laquelle Willow lui fit signe de monter. Hermione prit place sans dire un mot, immédiatement suivit par l'homme qui démarra sans plus attendre.

oOo

« Arrêtez de me prendre pour une idiote ! » S'offusqua Hermione. « Il est évident que vous étiez au courant pour l'attaque des mangemorts, et vous allez me dire d'où vous teniez cette information. »

Cela faisait bientôt une heure qu'ils roulaient, et Willow se montraient toujours aussi évasif sur les points aussi essentiels que celui-ci.

« Hermione, quand le moment sera venu je vous expliquerais tout cela en détail, mais -»

«- Et d'ailleurs comment connaissez vous mon nom ? » S'emporta la jeune fille, que le mutisme de l'homme commençait sérieusement à agacer.

Il lâcha le volant d'une main, et gratta nerveusement son crâne dégarni avant de la poser sur le levier de vitesse.

« Ecoutez miss. Je ne vous veux aucun mal, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Vous et moi, nous travaillons dans un but commun. » Commença t-il sans quitter la route des ses yeux vert olives. « Si vous êtes contre lui, vous êtes avec moi, et il est évidente que vous l'êtes, je me trompe ? »

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement et détourna le regard en croisant les bras.

« Et si le mage noir avait mit la main sur votre ami Harry Potter, il est certain que le monde sorcier en aurait été immédiatement avertit. »

Hermione fit 'oui' de la tête. Il était évident que c'était le genre de nouvelle que Voldemort se serait empressé de faire connaître, surtout maintenant que la gazette du sorcier était tombée entre ses mains.

« Donc comprenez que nous devons agir tant qu'il en est encore temps. » Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps. « Je ne dit pas que votre ami est incapable de se cacher suffisamment longtemps, mais comprenez simplement que le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Il y avait un moment déjà que le décor extérieur défilait devant ses yeux noisette sans qu'elle ne le voie, tant elle était absorbée par le discours que tenait l'homme à sa gauche. Malgré cela, elle n'était plus très sure de savoir où il voulait en venir.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par 'agir' ? » Demanda t-elle avec inquiétude. En six ans qu'elle connaissait Harry et Ron, elle s'était habituée à foncer tête baissée, mais dans le cas présent, il serait pure folie que de tenter une quelconque offensive.

S'allonger face contre terre au pied d'une acromentule affamée lui semblait bien moins dangereux encore que de s'attaquer en tandem au ministère de la magie, contrôlé par Voldemort lui-même qui plus est.

Puis, comme si il avait deviné ses pensées, Willow reprit la parole.

« Miss, il est bien évident que nous ne sommes pas seuls ! » Fit-il en tapotant nerveusement le volant de sa main droite. « Ecoutez, je vous explique le programme. On emmène vos parents loin de tout ce remue-ménage, on va rejoindre les autres, et on part à la recherche de vos amis. »

Hermione leva vers lui un regarde remplit d'espoir. _Les autres_… Se pourrait-il qu'il fasse référence à des membres de l'ordre ?

« Vous en êtes ? » Demanda t-elle simplement, sachant pertinemment que s'il comprenait sa question, la réponse qui suivrait serait inévitablement positive. Aussi, elle ne se s'était pas attendue à ce cas de figure.

Il détourna les yeux de la route pour poser sur elle un regard navré.

« Miss Granger, on m'a pourtant dit que vous étiez une jeune fille intelligente, c'est ce que j'ai cru, Merlin m'en excuse, mais visiblement, vous ne l'étiez pas assez pour vous douter que l'ordre du Phénix n'était pas le seul groupe à combattre le seigneur noir… »

**Worse night Motel****, Mardi 19 novembre 1996; 09:12.**

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'il était éveillé et il n'avait toujours pas prononcé le moindre mot. Harry restait immobile, couché sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond écaillé, cette expression rêveuse sur le visage, cette expression que Pansy avait passé quinze bonnes minutes à tenter de déchiffrer, sans résultat. Aussi avait t-elle essayé de le sortir de sa rêverie, vainement.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il était allé prendre sa douche, et s'était enfermé une bonne heure dans la salle de bain. C'est seulement après cela qu'il s'était couché sur son lit, le regard dans le vide. Pansy y était assise en tailleur, à coté de lui, son livre des enchantements interdits ouverts sur les genoux. Seul le bruit que faisaient les pages jaunies lorsqu'elle les tournaient troublait le silence de la chambre.

Mais ce n'était pas ce genre de silence lourd qui s'installe lors d'une conversation tendue, ou lorsqu'un interlocuteur gêné ne sait plus quoi dire, tant ses sentiments le submergent, ni un de ces silences que l'on tente de combler par tout les moyens. Ce n'était pas un de ces silences stériles, au travers duquel ne transparaissent aucunes émotions.  
L'un comme l'autre se complaisaient au cœur de ce silence. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, de s'expliquer. Il se taisait, et elle comprenait.

Par moment, elle brisait le silence, lorsqu'elle se penchait sur le lit, pour ramasser sa bouteille de vin de mandragore, et qu'elle buvait aussi goulûment que bruyamment, mais Harry n'en avait cure. Elle ne le dérangeait pas, c'était son truc à elle, pour tenir. Harry, lui, n'avait pas encore trouvé le sien.

Puis, elle lui tendait la bouteille. Parfois, il la prenait, parfois il la reposait sur la moquette grisâtre, en un bruit étouffé, mais jamais il n'en buvait plus d'une gorgée.

Harry lui, restait couché sur le dos, et regardait le plafond. En silence. Et à travers ce silence, ils se comprenaient.

Ensuite, venait le moment où Snape rentrait. Aucun d'eux ne lui demandaient où il allait le matin de si bonne heure, et Snape se gardait bien de le leur dire. Il s'asseyait sur son lit, et y étalait livres et parchemins, avant de se plonger profondément dans ses recherches, ponctuées de grattements de plumes.

Cela ne faisait que quatre jours qu'ils étaient contraints à vivre ensemble, mais une sorte de routine s'était déjà installée dans la chambre, et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, aucun d'entre eux ne s'en plaignaient, d'ailleurs, cela ne semblait plus déranger aucun d'entre eux.

La fierté, la peur ou encore la pudeur les empêchaient de le dire à voie haute, mais le fait est, qu'a part eux même, ils n'avaient plus personnes. Et ce fait était si saisissant de vérité, qu'il semblait avoir été hurlé dans la chambre, et ce, des heures durant.

Certaines vérités sont bonnes à être dites, d'autres à être ressenties. Et il était inutile qu'ils le déclarent, pour savoir que tous étaient conscients de ce fait.

Des barrières tombaient, et imperceptiblement, des liens se formaient. Le genre de liens qui se forment entre ceux qui n'ont plus personne.

Un lien animal. L'instinct. L'instinct de survie. Car quand on a tout perdu on ne peut, pour tenter de se mettre à l'abris de la souffrance, que former de nouveaux liens, des liens abstraits, des liens insolites, des liens comme ceux que pouvaient unir trois survivants seuls contre l'adversité.

Aucune d'eux ne l'avouerait. Certainement pas Harry. Mais il était bien conscient que si il perdait l'un d'entre eux, il sombrerait. Seul leur présence lui permettait de garder la tête hors de l'eau.

Et ce genre de sentiment à l'état brut, ne s'exprimait pas avec des mots. C'était au-delà de ça.

Snape lui, était différant. Quoi qu'il arrive, il semblait n'avoir besoin de personne, et ne pouvoir compter que sur lui-même.

Puis, dix heures venaient. Il reposait sa plume, et mettaient de l'ordre dans ses affaires. La partie théorique de son travail terminée, il passait à la pratique. Pansy se levait, prenait des affaires sur son lit et s'enfermait dans la salle de bain pour sa toilette du matin. Harry sortait de sa rêverie, et prenait le livre que Pansy venait de reposer. Il s'assaillait en tailleur sur son oreiller, et entamait sa lecture. Snape lui, venait s'asseoir au bord du lit de Harry, pour faire face à _son_ bureau. Il commençait systématiquement par trier les fioles selon un ordre qui lui était personnel, puis, il sortait de son sac les ingrédients nécessaires, selon la potion du jour.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Pansy ouvrait la porte de la salle de bain, libérant un parfum de fraise de bois, se chaussait assise sur son canapé/lit, s'emmitouflait dans sa longue cape noire, et sortait à son tour.

C'est à partir de ce moment là, que Harry n'était plus capable de se concentrer sur sa lecture. Il laissait son regard vagabonder sur les fioles colorées, posées sur le bureau, face à lui, ou sur les ingrédients que manipulait l'homme à coté de lui, avec une précision chirurgicale.

Harry ne savait pas si c'était du à la legilimencie, car il n'y avait pas de contact visuel, mais il était certain que Snape était conscient qu'il l'observait.

Lorsqu'il entrait dans une phase complexe de la préparation d'une potion, il commentait à voix haute se qu'il faisait, comme pour qu'Harry comprenne. Après tout, ne restait-il pas son professeur de potion ?

Et quelque part, le voir manipuler racines, poudres et gélatines en tout genre avec une telle habilité avait quelque chose de fascinant aux yeux de Harry. Peut être étais-ce parce que son esprit tourmenté lui jouait des tours, (Très certainement) Mais il y trouvait quelque chose d'apaisant.

Ensuite, venait le moment où le fumet tantôt musqué, tantôt sucré s'élevait du chaudron, ainsi qu'une brume semi opaque. Parfois les vapeurs lui donnaient la tête qui tourne, parfois elles l'emportaient dans un doux état de semi inconscience, selon le dosage des ingrédients et la concentration de la potion. Mais toujours, les aromates et les odeurs d'herbes le ramenaient à Poudlard. Les cours de potions n'étaient peut être pas le meilleur des souvenirs, mais c'était le seul qu'il lui restait.

Enfin, lorsque Snape éteignait le feu magique invoqué, sous le chaudron, et qu'il remplissait des fioles du précieux breuvage qu'il venait de concocter, Harry avait pour habitude de le voir nettoyer parfaitement le bureau, pour recommencer à découper de nouveaux ingrédients, pour une nouvelle potion. Ainsi, il s'attendait à le voir se lever, pour aller chercher dans le coin cuisine, la petite éponge jaune qu'il prenait habituellement, pour cela. (Ce qu'Harry n'avait jamais comprit, n'étaient t-ils pas des sorciers ?) Mais c'était sans compter qu'un élément viendrait aujourd'hui changer la donne.

« Recurvit » Lança Snape négligemment.

Harry se redressa imperceptiblement lorsqu'il vit Snape se retourner vers lui.

« Baguette, Potter. » Ordonna t-il sans plus de préambule.

L'adolescent écarquilla les yeux, avant de s'exécuter, précautionneusement.  
D'un geste de la main, Snape éloigna le canapé/lit de Pansy, et la télévision qui n'avait plus été allumée, depuis qu'il l'avait lui-même éteinte le premier jour. Puis il fit quelque pas, se démarquant de Harry, avant de faire volte face, et de pointer sa baguette sur lui.

« Vous savez se que vous avez à faire… » Fit-il.

Harry savait ce qu'il avait à faire, mais la véritable question était « En avait-il envie ? ».

« Legilimens ! »

A peine eu t-il le temps de voir l'éclair fondre vers lui, que déjà les souvenirs défilaient sous ses yeux. Les flash l'assaillaient à une telle vitesse qu'ils lui en donnaient le tournis. Il revoyait son arrivée à Poudlard, avant d'entr'apercevoir ces premières vacances de noël sous la neige, avec Ron et Hermione. Son premier Match de quiditch, puis virent les images de la cérémonies des quatre maisons, où le visage enjoué et les yeux pétillants de malice de Dumbledore éclairaient bien plus à eux seuls la grande salle que les milliards d'étoiles et les flammes des bougies qui en constellaient le ciel.

Puis tout disparut. Le retour du vide, du froid. La réalité le frappa de plein fouet, tandis que sa tête heurtait le sol.

Il se redressa avec difficulté, avant de s'adosser contre le lit de Snape, les doigts cramponnés entre les fibres de la moquette avec une telle force, que les jointures de ses ongles en étaient livides.

Pourquoi lui avoir fait revoir tous ces souvenirs alors qu'il pouvait faire une croix dessus définitivement ? Plus jamais il ne reverrait les tours enchantées du château, ni même ses salles de classes, ou encore le grand lac majestueux. Sans parler de Dumbledore qui avait été mis hors d'état de nuire.

A peine sa plaie avait-elle été entaillée que déjà, on y versait de la pimentine. La douleur était bien trop réelle pour être contournée, et bien trop profonde pour être apaisée.

La boule dans sa gorge ne semblait pas vouloir se déloger, autant que ses jambes ne semblaient plus vouloir le porter, ou que ses yeux n'avaient de cesse de le brûler.

Aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, il se demandait si il allait y arriver.

Il ignorait combien de temps il était resté assit au sol, le regard dans le vide, mais il fut sortit de ses pensées amères, par la main que Snape lui tendait.

Harry saisit sa main et se releva au prix de grands efforts. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à lever les yeux vers l'homme qui lui faisait face, mais il savait se qui suivrait, et savait qu'il pourraient encore moins s'y résoudre : Une seconde vague de souvenirs à lui en arracher le cœur allait suivre, à tel point qu'il ne savait plus quels souvenirs étaient les plus douloureux. Les souvenirs des morts auquel il avait assisté, impuissant, où les doux souvenirs de ses années passées à Poudlard, qu'il voyait s'effacer, impuissant.

Il serra les dents avec force. Non, il n'allait pas pleurer. Pas maintenant, pas devant cet homme.

Plus les minutes passaient depuis qu'il lui avait jeté le sort, plus Snape commençait à se demander si c'était une bonne idée de s'y prendre si tôt.

Repousser une échéance ne fait que rendre bien pire la sentence, mais en même temps, laisse guérir une blessure permet ensuite de revenir plus fort.

Hors, à en croire ses cauchemars de l'autre soir, il devenait urgent pour Potter d'apprendre à contrôler les intrusions du DarkLord dans son esprit, si il ne voulait pas perdre la tête.

« Ecoutez Potter… Je crois que c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. » Concéda Snape.

Harry resta immobile un instant, chancelant presque sur ses pieds. Puis, il entrouvrit les lèvres, et parla d'une voix faible.

« Ca ne vous ressemble pas, professeur. » Fit-il, simplement.

Snape haussa un sourcil surprit.

« Quoi donc ? » Demanda t-il, avec la désagréable impression de connaître la réponse.

« De renoncer. »

Snape demeura un instant interdit. Il posa les yeux sur l'adolescent. Il était aussi stable qu'un château de carte, et ce, autant à l'intérieur qu'a l'extérieur, et il en redemandait encore.  
Il ne pouvait décemment pas faire ça. Une pichenette suffirait à terrasser le gamin impertinent, et Snape savait quand il fallait insister, et quand il valait mieux battre en retraite.

« C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. » Répéta t-il froidement.

Harry, surprit, haussa simplement les épaules, avant de se baisser pour ramasser sa baguette magique tombée au sol, et de retourner s'asseoir en tailleur sur son lit.

Ce genre de comportement ne ressemblait pas à son professeur, mais Harry était conscient qu'une intrusion de plus aurait suffit à le faire basculer dans la folie.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Snape était debout, face à son lit, à l'observer depuis quelques secondes déjà, et ne pu s'empêcher de rougir.

Il reposa lentement sur le coté le livre dont il avait entreprit la lecture avant de lever les yeux vers lui.

« Professeur ? » Avait-il demandé, d'une voix qu'il voulait assurée.

L'homme se tenait devant lui, les bras croisés.

« Vous n'avez pas fait de cauchemars, hier soir Potter. » Fit-il simplement.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise. La nuit précédente, il avait été si terrifié d'être plongé à nouveau dans les évènements de la semaine précédente, qu'il avait luté de toutes ses forces contre le sommeil, et ce, des heures durant.

« Non. Pas de cauchemars, professeur. » Répondit-il, en détournant le regard, persuadé qu'en ses yeux, Snape trouverait l'élément qui le trahirait.

« Ce n'est pas en fuyant, Potter, que vous trouverez la paix. » Avait-il dit froidement.

Harry sentit avec une pointe d'agacement la honte monter en lui.

« Je n'avais pas sommeil, c'est tout. » Mentit-il, tout en ayant conscience que cela était parfaitement inutile.

Snape haussa un sourcil dubitatif et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il se saisit d'une fiole de cristal, et se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Ecoutez Potter. » Commença t-il. Harry ne pu réprimer un frisson. Le ton qu'il employait ne lui disait rien qui vaille. « Le seigneur des ténèbres se joue de vous. Il vous torture en vous envoyant ces visions… »

Harry savait qu'il avait tord, mais ne savait comment le lui dire. La pudeur liait sa langue, et l'empêchait d'en dire plus. Comme si il se rendait responsable du mal qu'il subissait.

Mais Snape n'avait pas été insensible à la façon dont Harry avait soudain détourné le regard.

Il haussa un sourcil soupçonneux.

« Potter… Se sont bien des visions que le seigneur des ténèbres vous envoi, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda t-il à voix basse, en serrant entre ses mains la fiole de potion translucide.

Harry ne pu se résoudre à lever les yeux vers lui. Pour Snape, cela équivalait cent fois à un aveu.

Un silence lourd s'installa dans la chambre.

Le maître des potions avança d'un pas vers le lit sur lequel il était assit, et lui tendit lentement la potion du sommeil sans rêves. Harry voulu s'en saisir, mais Snape ne lâcha pas la fiole.

« Elle est à vous, à une seule condition. » Fit-il, en sortant sa baguette.

**Poudlard****, Samedi 14 novembre 1996; 14 :20**

Une curiosité malsaine poussait Harry à se demander comment Cho avait pu tenir si longtemps. Son esprit tourmenté ne lui permettait plus de compter le nombre de fois où son corps frêle avait heurté le sol. Toujours est-il, qu'elle gisait maintenant, sans vie, à la droite de Hannah.

Il sentait le corps de Bellatrix trembler contre sa jambe ; elle riait. Harry se demandait comment il était humainement possible de rester insensible à ce genre de spectacle. Mais la réponse était dans la question elle-même. Il n'y avait plus rien d'humain en eux. Macnair arborait une expression proche de l'extase, Malfoy caressait sa baguette songeusement et Jugson semblait détailler le corps fracassé de Cho avec une curiosité malsaine dont il paraissait se délecter au plus haut point. Seul Quedver, légèrement replié sur lui-même, avait été sensible à la scène.

Ron, Neville et Seamus, uniques survivants restants, étaient catastrophés au-delà même des larmes, au-delà des hurlements. Leurs vies étaient scellées, ils le savaient, et qui plus est, elle s'achèverait dans d'affreuses souffrances. Ils se surprenaient même à envier le sort d'Hannah qui elle, était morte sur le coup.

La détresse d'Harry était à son comble. Il ignorait s'il supporterait une nouvelle mort.  
Il avait subit le dernier endoloris sans bouger, mais Bellatrix avait trouvé comme prétexte qu'il avait ouvert la bouche pour hurler.  
C'était donc Macnair qui se chargerait cette fois ci, de l'exécution. Harry le voyait avec horreur se frotter le menton, à l'affût d'une nouvelle atrocité à faire subir à Seamus.

« Mmm… J'avoue qu'il est difficile de faire mieux que toi, cousin Lucius ! » Avait ricané Bellatrix.

« C'est sûrement la mission la plus amusante que le seigneur des ténèbres ne nous ai jamais confié ! » Avait fait remarquer Quedver, lorsqu'il eu retrouvé la capacité de parler.

Macnair eu un sourire mauvais, avant de reposer Seamus au sol, avec une délicatesse qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Je me demande ce que tu vas nous pondre » Fit Malfoy, suivit d'un ricanement étouffé de Quedver.

« Harry ! » Appela Seamus, en courant dans sa direction.

Bellatrix haussa un sourcil soupçonneux.

C'est seulement lorsqu'il eu traversé les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de Harry, que Macnair tendis sa baguette vers lui.

« _Caputis Sectum _»

Seamus stoppa sa course net.

Un bruit mat.

Bellatrix elle-même écarquilla les yeux d'effrois.

Les hurlements de Harry résonnèrent en écho contre les murs de la grande salle.

Puis, le corps de Seamus s'effondra au sol.

Ron et Nevillle s'époumonaient à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. Quedver tremblait en gémissant.

Jugson, quand a lui, se frottait le menton, d'un air songeur.

« Hmm… Il est vrai que ton statut de bourreau fait de la décapitation quelque chose d'usuel, pour toi, Macnair » Fit remarque Malfoy, avec un léger sourire.

**Worse night Motel****, Mardi 19 novembre 1996; 11:37.**

Snape abaissa sa baguette. Une expression de profond méprit déformait ses traits. Cette expression qui était habituellement réservée à Harry.  
Il était souvent partit en mission avec les mangemorts, ou parfois en descentes, ces missions qu'ils appelaient les 'raids', et dont le but consistaient à tuer un maximum de personnes, en un minimum de temps. Mais malgré cela, la barbarie et la cruauté des mangemorts semblaient ne pas avoir de limites.

Il comprenait désormais que le sommeil du jeune homme soit à ce point perturbé. La bestialité des serviteurs du Dark Lord n'avait d'égal que leur ego.

Ils les avaient connues, ces nuits où il se réveillait en sursaut, l'esprit encore imbibé du sang qu'ils avaient répandu, le cœur serré par les hurlements de leurs victimes. Il savait parfaitement ce que cela faisait de voir chacune de ses nuits souillées de leurs méfaits.

Il posa les yeux sur l'adolescent assit face à lui. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, et refusait de croiser son regard.

Alors c'était ça, être dans la tête du survivant ? La noirceur qui enrobait son esprit ne faisait que lui rappeler les ténèbres de son propre cœur. Et la froideur qui s'était emparées de ses pensées n'était autre que celle qui gelait son âme. La culpabilité, la peur, la haine. Rien de bien différant de se qu'il connaissait déjà.

« J'ai respecté votre condition. » Fit le jeune homme, l'arrachant à ses sombres pensées. « Respectez votre parole. »

Snape saisit la fiole de potion du sommeil sans rêve qu'il avait posée à coté de lui, la tendit à l'adolescent qui la prit, avant de la poser sous son oreiller.  
Le maître des potions ne pouvait pas passer à coté des tremblements du jeune homme. C'était une sensation qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Il faut que vous mangiez, Potter. » Fit-il, au bout d'un moment, brisant le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

Il pointa sa baguette vers le bol de maïs grillé qui vint se poser sur le lit, face à Harry.

« Vous vous occupez de moi, maintenant ? » Dit Harry, avec un air de défit, lorsque ses tremblements furent apaisés par l'agréable chaleur qui émanait du bol.

Le visage de Snape prit une expression qu'il ne lui connaissait pas encore. Il se leva du lit et couvrit Harry d'un regard soupçonneux.

« N'en faites pas une dépendance. » Dit-il simplement, avant de tourner les talons, de s'enrouler de sa longue cape noire, et de sortir de la chambre.

Pendant une seconde, Harry aurait juré qu'il ne parlait pas de la potion du sommeil sans rêves…

**Wipeout Avenue, Londres****, Jeudi 14 novembre 1996; 11:55.**

L'agitation des rues de Londres avait toujours donné à Snape le tournis. Le bruit des Klaxon des voitures des moldus lui donnait mal à la tête et les odeurs émanant de leurs pots d'échappement lui donnaient la nausée.  
Si son contact ne lui avait pas donné rendez-vous dans un endroit pareil, jamais Snape n'y aurait pointé le bout de son nez. Et il serait encore moins resté debout seul, à l'angle d'une avenue durant quinze longues minutes, et ce, dans un accoutrement moldu, qui plus est.

Il commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. Si il y avait chose dont il avait horreur, c'était du retard. D'autant plus que ce manque de ponctualité perturbait son emploi du temps chargé.

Un homme à l'apparence revêche se dirigeait vers lui à grands pas.

« Je vois que vous avez prit tout votre temps ! » Cracha t-il avec le mépris qui était propre à son rang.

« Un contre temps. » Répondit son interlocuteur sans cesser de marcher.

Snape lui emboîta le pas. Ils pénétrèrent dans le grand bâtiment vitré. L'homme présenta simplement son badge à la sorcière derrière le bureau d'accueil, et entreprit de grimper les escaliers. Snape le suivit jusqu'au 4ème étage.  
_Service des renseignements_, eut-il le temps de lire, avant que l'homme ne lui fasse signe d'entrer dans un bureau. Il claque la porte derrière lui, et fit face à Snape.

« Maintenant dites moi. Qu'est ce qui étais important au point que vous me fassiez me déplacer ? Mon hibou n'était t-il pas assez exhaustif ? » Demanda Snape, froidement.

« Nous avons apprit des nouvelles de dernières minutes. Des nouvelles très importantes. » Fit L'homme au crâne dégarni d'un ton pressé. « Nous avons prit en compte votre hibou au sujet de l'attaque de Sainte-mangouste. Ces informations nous ont été d'un aide précieuse, et nous prendrons les mesures nécessaires. Mais nous avons-nous aussi des informations très importantes à vous communiquer. »

Snape haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

« J'espère pour vous que vous ne m'avez pas fait perdre mon temps à venir jusque ici pour me donner des informations que je possède déjà. » Fit-il avec une expression aussi glaciale que l'intonation de sa voix.

L'homme le fusilla du regard.

« Vous, les Phénix, croyez toujours avoir toutes les réponses ! » Cracha t-il. Il prit un moment pour mettre sa hargne de coté, avant de poursuivre. « Le seigneur des ténèbres va lancer l'attaque sur Poudlard cet après midi. »

Snape du faire de son mieux pour ne pas laisse voir à quel point il était catastrophé.  
Si leurs sources n'étaient pas dignes de confiance, jamais les archanges ne se seraient aventurés à faire de pareilles déclarations. Mais en même temps, le seigneur noir l'aurait forcément tenu au courant d'un plan d'une telle importance.

« Etes vous certains de ce que vous dites ? » Demanda Snape, en s'approchant dangereusement de l'homme.

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment de mettre ma parole en doute ? Sainte-Mangouste et Poudlard, Snape ! Sainte-mangouste et Poudlard. Nos malades et nos enfants. Leurs vies sont en jeu. Mettez vos préjugés de coté, il faut que nous agissions ! »

L'homme aux yeux noirs lui lança un regard alarmé.

« Nous prendrons les précautions nécessaires pour Sainte-mangouste. » Lui dit son interlocuteur, après un moment. « Mais pour Poudlard, les cartes sont entre vos mains. »

Snape réfléchit à toute vitesse. Voldemort allait lancer l'attaque sur Poudlard cet après midi, et il ne lui en avait rien dit. Il n'y avait qu'une raison possible à cela, il devait avoir des doutes à son sujet.  
Il n'allait pas tenter de rétablir sa position après du Dark Lord dans l'immédiat. La protection de Poudlard et de ses élèves était pour le moment une préoccupation bien plus urgente que la sûreté de son poste d'espion.  
La meilleure chose à faire était de prévenir…

« … Dumbledore ? » Finit l'homme aux yeux verts.

Prit dans ses réflexions, il n'avait même pas entendu ce qu'il lui avait demandé, mais en avait tout de même saisit le principal.  
Le matin même, Dumbledore avait dit qu'il se rendait au ministère pour régler une affaire importante. C'est donc là qu'il irait en premier lieu.

Il balaya la pièce d'un regarde précipité. L'homme face à lui devina tout de suite ce qu'il cherchait.

« Vous pouvez utiliser la cheminée du couloir principal, si vous le souhaitez. »

« Merci. » Fit simplement Snape en s'engouffrant hors de la pièce sans un regard pour son interlocuteur.

Tandis qu'il disparaissait derrière un rideau de flammes vertes, il salua Willow d'un bref signe de tête.

**Moistring Street, Londres, ****Mardi 19 Novembre 1996, 20 :45**

De là où il était, Severus pouvait voir le panneau lumineux de Worst Night Motel. Il pressa le pas, tout en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas se prendre le pied dans un des creux du trottoir sinueux. Il enjamba une flaque, et grogna de mécontentement lorsqu'il sentit le pan de sa robe mouillé effleurer sa cheville.  
Tous les habitants de la rue semblaient occupés à la même chose. A travers les rideaux, Snape les voyait s'abrutir devant cette boite à image, que le moldu à l'entrée de l'hôtel aimait tellement regarder, lui aussi.

Il avait été stupide. La première chose qu'il avait fait, avait été de se rendre au ministère pour prévenir Dumbledore. Aussi ne s'était t-il pas attendu à se que le Dark Lord l'y accueille.  
Il l'avait piégé. Il avait prit le ministère sans le lui dire, et avait simultanément lancé l'attaque sur Poudlard. Et dire qu'il avait été bête au point de croire qu'il avait au moins quelques heures devant lui ! Au moment même où Willow était en train de lui parlait, les mangemorts se tenaient prêts à ravager pré-au-lard, et n'attendait pour cela que l'ordre du Dark Lord.

Il se figea soudain, lorsqu'il vit une silhouette noire se découper dans le halo fuchsia qu'émettait le panneau lumineux du Worst Night Motel. Une silhouette féminine.

« Parkinson ? » Appela t-il.

Il devina, à une lueur scintillante, qu'elle venait d'allumer sa baguette.  
Il accéléra, franchissant les quelques mètres que le séparait d'elle. Plus il s'approchait, plus il s'apercevait que son visage arborait l'expression d'une enfant, prise en faute.  
Il baissa les yeux, vit qu'elle tenait son balai dans la main. A la lueur des fenêtres avoisinantes, il pouvait même lire '_SoundWall Booster', _en lettre d'or, sur son manche.

_«_ Et où comptiez vous aller, à une heure pareille ? » Demanda t-il tout en connaissant très bien la réponse. Il la connaissait au moins autant qu'il la redoutait.

Elle prit un air de coupable, et se résolu à lever les yeux vers lui.

« Ecoutez Severus… » Commença t-elle. Le ton de sa voix ne présageait rien qui vaille. Elle avait l'air sincère. Trop sincère. « Vous savez bien que moi et les adieu, ça fait deux -»

« - Alors vous vous apprêtiez à fuir comme une voleuse ? » La coupa t-il.

Il n'y avait pas de colère dans sa voix.

Pansy baissa les yeux honteusement.

« Pardonnez moi, mais je sens que ma place n'est pas ici… Et j'ai… Dernièrement, j'ai fait pas mal de recherches, et je crois avoir retrouvé la trace de ma mère. Vous comprenez, je… »

« Allez. » Ordonna simplement Snape.

Elle se tordait les mains avec l'air d'une elfe de maison prise en faute.

« Je ne suis pas très à l'aise, vous savez, comme je vous ai dit -»

«- Dans ce cas, considérez simplement que ceci n'est pas un adieu. Peut être cela vous facilitera t-il la tache. Je ne vous retiendrais pas. »

Elle leva vers lui un regard embué par l'émotion.

« Bonne soirée, miss Parkinson. »

Et il la contourna, avant de poursuivre sa route vers le motel.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de lui jeter un dernier regard, avant de prendre son envol, dans tous les sens du terme.

« Bonne soirée, professeur. »


End file.
